The Past which Predicts the Future
by ThexFifthxMarauder
Summary: ModernAU, When Elsa and Alex meet sparks fly, but is that enough to warm two frozen hearts? Summary sucks, check out the prologue for a better feel. Anna X Kristoff, Rapunzel X Flynn, Elsa X OC. M for language and possible future scenes.
1. Prologue - August Pt 1

_**Thank you all for stopping by and giving my fic a chance. I have been writing for over ten years. This is not my first story on here, but the first one in awhile. After reading hundreds of Frozen fanfics I decided to try my hand at one myself. It will be mostly Canon Pairings, with AnnaXKristoff, RapunzelXFlynn. The one exception will be Elsa will be paired with an OC. I am hoping to keep the personalities as true to the characters as possible. This story is a Modern AU set in a fictional town in upstate New York. It will not be a slow burn. It will be mostly fluff in the beginning with some conflict, that will come later on in the story. If any of this does not sit well with you, you know where the door is.**_

 _ **I am always open to constructive criticism that is said in an appropriate way. I have the entire story planned out so chapters will be released on a semi-regular basis (weekly or bi-weekly). What follows is the prologue, the next chapter is done and will be posted should there be a desire for it. Without further adieu, I humbly present to you,**_ **The Past which Predicts the Future.**

 _ **Prologue - August**_

 _Elsa's POV_

The consistent ringing of her alarm clock brought Elsa out of her deep slumber, though she figured she must be dreaming, as she was always woken well before her alarm by her energetic sister. She slowly rolled over and cracked her eyes open to read her clock, which indeed was unabatedly emitting a shrill beeping noise, the time blinked at her.

 _5:45 AM_

It took a moment for her sleep addled mind to register why in the world she had set an alarm for so early, and then suddenly it clicked. Today was the day. Today was the day that Elsa got to return to her favorite place in the world, St. David's University. She had been going to college there for the last three years and was about to start on her fourth and final year.

The reason she needed to be up so early is that she wanted to get to Fredericksburg, the town that St. David's sat in, early and before the great flood of students that would soon descend upon the town.

During the summer, mainly on weekends, Elsa's sister Anna, would most often wake her well before a reasonable time. However, this early in the morning was too early even for her. Elsa knew that meant she should immediately start to get Anna up as it was sure to be a long process. Elsa grinned as she got out of bed at the thought of exacting revenge on Anna for waking her up before the sun rose for all those "necessary" shopping trips over the last twelve weeks of summer.

 _Alex's POV_

Alex had been driving for the last three days. The forty something hour drive from Oregon was slowly weighing on him. He was more than ready to pull into Fredericksburg, find his apartment, and pass out. He has spent the last two nights sleeping, short amounts, in the back seat of his car in an effort to get to New York more quickly.

The trip, though long and tiring, had certainly been cathartic for Alex. In the last six months he had lost his grandmother, his only family, broken up with his girlfriend of three years, left all he knew and loved behind, and enrolled at a college he had never heard of before his grandmother's passing, let alone seen. After his grandmother died last February Alex's world was turned upside down. Upon her passing Alex received her will. She left him everything that she had to do with what he wished. She left him a letter, that perpetually resided in his pocket. The letter, stained with many tear drops, both his and his grandmother's, explained to him about his parents and the legacy they left for him.

 _Six Months Ago…_

 _My Dearest Alexander,_

 _Should you be reading this letter it means that I have passed on. First and foremost, I ask you to not waste too much time being sad over this, I finally get to see my son and daughter-in-law again, and I promise we will always be watching over you. You have turned out to be a wonderful man who I am sure will accomplish wonderful things. This letter's main purpose is to tell you much of what I was not able to while I was life, most in regards to your parents._

 _Your parents met while they were attending St. David's University. They were part of a large group of friends and from the very beginning only had eyes for one another. A month after graduation they were married. Your father was always busy as he had started his own business, a technology consulting firm. Your mother kept busy herself as a first year teacher._

 _Less than a year after they married, they announced they were pregnant with you. We were all so excited. The next few years were wonderful and they were both so happy. After the accident you came and lived with me and you know the rest from then until now._

 _While still in its infancy, your father's company was very successful and he set it up so that in the situation that both him and your mother would pass, ownership would pass to you and his best friend from college would handle the business until you were able and willing to do so yourself._

 _More information about this business and your father's friend can be found on the second sheet of this letter. It was your father's wish for you to take over his company that he worked so hard to start from the ground up. More than that, it was your parents greatest wish that you would attend St. David's University like they did. I did not tell you this before as I only wanted you to be happy, but I feel that now you have the right to know._

 _Love your Grandmother_

 _Alex was unsure how to take all that he had just read. His eyes quickly scanned over the second sheet, they couldn't even make it to the part that detailed how to contact his father's old friend, finding out you are an heir to a company is one thing, finding out said company has revenues in the tens of millions is another._

Present _…_

Initially Alex had decided not to go to New York, he did not want to leave his friends, his basketball team, and especially not Carly behind. Though as time went on he became increasingly less decisive. People constantly asking him how he was doing, what he would do next, what they could do for him increasingly grated on him. Alex had always been fiercely independent in all that he did.

The final straw that made him change his mind was when he had asked his girlfriend, Carly, what he should do, as he had been reconsidering. He then told her everything that had been in the letter and why he was thinking he should go to New York. In the days after his revelation Carly changed towards him. It took him awhile to realize what was going on, but he nonetheless realized she was now after his money. The money, if he was being honest he did not want himself. He had never expected this of her, they had been together for three years and he thought that they would be together for ever longer after, though he promptly ended it with her when he saw her true motives.

After her outburst Alex decided it was time to get a change of pace and see what was waiting for him in New York. After the end of the spring semester Alex sold his grandmother's house and belongings to finance his move and attending St. David's University. Though he now has access to his trust fund, that he previously did not know existed, he felt very uncomfortable using it.

Once he had decided to move he knew that he would need a place to live. He spent a great deal of time before finding a listing from a group of three guys that were looking for a fourth roommate for their four bedroom two-bathroom apartment. He contacted them and after a few phone conversations they agreed to let him room with them.

Alex was unsure what to expect as he had only ever lived with his grandmother. It was with these thoughts that Alex finally pulled into Fredericksburg, just as the sun was rising. Though the sun was rising, Alex was slowly succumbing to his exhaustion. He quickly followed his GPS to the apartment building. As he pulled up he was greeted by a large stone building that looked much like any other generic apartment building.

After shutting off his SUV Alex shut his eyes only for a moment to rest before heading inside. What seemed liked second later sunlight streamed into his car. He looked at the clock and realized he in fact had fallen asleep for a few hours. He stepped out of his car and stretched. Being six foot six inches may be great on the basketball court but was not conducive to long car rides and especially not to sleeping in cars, no matter how big.

After stretching for a few seconds, Alex opened the back hatch of his Toyota Highlander, to grab the essentials for getting inside, showering, and crashing for a few hours. As he shut the door to his SUV and locked the car he turned towards the apartment building. He threw his backpack over his shoulder and picked up his military style duffle bag and began to head towards the stairs.

As he reached the stairs and about to take the first step up something pummeled into his back. Alex caught himself and turned around to find that is was someone and not something that ran into him. On the ground behind him was a short, thin redheaded girl whose hair was thrown up into a messy bun. She had on an overly large St. David's sweatshirt, black leggings, and pink Converse shoes.

After a moment of shock her turquoise eyes traveled up Alex's body and met his own pine green eyes. He bent down to offer her a hand to help her up and asked, "Can I offer you a hand miss?"

After a moment she reacted and began to move. As she grabbed his hand she finally spoke or more yelled, "Holy crap you're tall!"

It took a minute for this register with Alex, while it was certainly not the first time he had heard this, it was not what he expected to hear from someone who had run into him with the force of a freight train, especially not when the person was so small for such a force. After he helped the mystery girl up, he reached down for her backpack which she had dropped. He straightened himself and offered the bag to her.

At this she began to babble almost incoherently at a speed Alex could hardly believe. Allowing him to only catch something reminiscent of an apology, something about a sister, and something about this happening often. He would have stood in his spot longer, attempting to decipher what she had said, had it not been for the voice that pulled his attention behind the redhead.

As Alex looked up, he sucked in his breath. Standing shortly behind the redheaded girl was another young woman, one whose beauty ceased any coherent thought Alex was currently having. This girl was certainly shorter than Alex, though most people were. She was probably a full foot shorter than him. Her hair was platinum blond and fixed in a delicate braid that sat simply over her left shoulder. Alex was most caught by her deep blue eyes that reminded him of the ocean that he often spent hours watching back home. She was dressed much like the other girl. She had on black leggings, light blue Converse, and a black St. David's zip up hoody, with a grey shirt underneath. Her sweatshirt was certainly more appropriately sized than the other girl's. At the thought of the redheaded girl, Alex noticed that she had now disappeared.

In his confusion, Alex almost missed the blonde hair girl speaking, "I must apologize for my sister, Anna, she never seems to watch where she is going. I hope that you are alright."

Alex laughed a bit as he reached a hand behind him and rubbed his neck, as he often did when he was nervous, "Yeah I think I will survive, she sure is quite the force for someone so small though."

At this the young woman covered her mouth and giggled, Alex had never head such a beautiful sound, and then she spoke, "You are too right about that. I'm Elsa by the way."

As she finished introducing herself she reached out her hand, Alex switched his duffle from one hand to the other, and mirrored her action while introducing himself, "I'm Alex. I actually am just moving in and am looking for my apartment, three D, maybe you could point me in the right direction."

Elsa smiled lightly, "Actually that is right across from my apartment that I share with my sister and our friend, if you want you are welcome to follow me."

Alex nodded with a smile and motioned for her to lead the way. Elsa passed him and began to climb the stairs, as she did so the bottom of her sweatshirt began to rise and Alex couldn't help but notice that it she had quite the body and it left him wondering what it must look like not covered by all those clothes.

Alex had to shake these thoughts off, he and Carly had only recently broken up and the last thing that he needed was something or someone distracting him from why he was here. After what seemed like mere seconds, but obviously was longer, Alex her a small cough.

Elsa was attempting to get his attention and he found them in front of a black door with a brass "3D" on it. She spoke in that beautiful singsong voice of hers as she waved a small hand in front of his face, "Anybody home?" She again let out that gorgeous giggle of hers.

Alex fumbled a bit before responding, "Yeah, sorry I just finished a forty odd hour drive from Oregon and am pretty wiped. Thanks for the help. Hopefully we will run into each other again."

 _Why, oh why, wonderful brain did you have to say that to her. We just got done remembering that we do not need any distractions, especially those of the opposite sex._

At this Elsa gave him a smile that twinkled in her eyes and made his stomach flip flop, "I am sure that we will. You get some rest Alex; it was nice to meet you."

At this Elsa turned and walked the short distance across the hall to a door marked with a bronze "3C", and quickly disappeared through the door, sending a quick wave to Alex before she shut the door. Once the door shut Alex turned to his own, hoping that it was unlocked as he did not yet have a key.

As he reached for the door the handle seemed to fly away from him at an incredible speed and before his sleep clouded mind realized what was happening a similar sensation crashed into his chest. Had he been more awake he would not currently be on the ground with a familiar person on top of him.

A small laugh escaped as he realized who it was that ran into him, "We really need to stop meeting like this Anna."

 _Elsa's POV_

Elsa padded barefoot across the hallway to her sister's room. After spending years in the massive house that her parent's had built she had memorized all the floorboards that would give away her approach to her sister's room and made sure to avoid these. This was likely the one day a year that Elsa could potentially due what Anna almost always does to her.

As she approached the door she looked up and down the hall to make sure she was alone, when she confirmed she was, Elsa slowly opened the door to Anna's room. She took a careful second to listen to make sure its occupant was still asleep. After hearing the not so gentle snores of Anna, Elsa proceeded at breakneck speed into the room and jumped on Anna's bed.

"WAKE UP ANNA! TIME TO WAKE UP!" Elsa managed to yell at the top of her lungs before she felt into a fit of laughter at her sister waking up and seeming near to having a heart attack.

Before Anna could get her bearings and find immediate retribution for her rude awakening, Elsa got up and scurried out of the room, Anna's yells followed her all the way back into Elsa's own room as Elsa continued to laugh at her success.

Now that Anna was up, Elsa could focus on getting ready for the day. She quickly took offer her sleeping clothes and walked to her ensuite shower. She spent longer than usual in her shower as it would be a few weeks before she could come back home and use it. Her apartment at school as certainly nice but it was nothing compared to her parent's house.

After her shower, Elsa quickly and lightly applied some make up and got dressed. Because the day would be mostly spent in the car and then moving her things back into her apartment, she decided to dress comfortably in a pair of leggings, a simple t-shirt, and her favorite sweatshirt with an old pair of Converse shoes.

She made her way downstairs to have a quick breakfast and prepare something for Anna as she was sure that she would coming down at the last minute. As she entered the kitchen she was greeted with the smells of chocolate chip waffles, her favorite breakfast. She saw her grandmother Gerda next to the stove pouring batter on the iron and her grandfather Kai sitting at the table reading the paper and drinking coffee.

She smiled widely and crossed the kitchen to where her grandfather was sitting, bent down and kissed him on his cheek, "G'morning farfar."

Her grandfather smiled affectionately as Elsa made her way to her grandmother to greet her in Norwegian. Since she was born Elsa's grandparents had lived in the guest house and helped raised her and Anna. As the girls grew up their grandparents taught the the customs and cultures of Norway, where they are from, and their native language.

As Elsa hugged her grandmother from behind, Gerda greeted her, "God morgen barnebarn," she then switched to English, "It would seem you gave your sister quite the startle."

Elsa smiled and giggled at this as she poured herself a cup of coffee, Gerda continued, "I swear it will never change between you two, whether you are twenty-one or two."

This made both Elsa and her grandfather laugh, at which point he spoke up, "And we wouldn't change it for the world. You girls keep your grandmother and I on our toes and keep us young."

A fourth voice entered the conversation at this point, surprising Elsa at how early Anna had made it down, "You're the only one she is helping stay young, I am pretty sure she scared years off my life this morning."

Anna tried to act crabby but could barely suppress a smile in doing so. Elsa smiled at her sister and silently wished it would never change between them. Since they were little girls the sisters had been very close and were each other's best friend.

"Well before any of us get any older sit down child so I can feed you before you need to be on your way," Gerda's offer of food got Anna to move lightening fast to he spot at the table to and begin to dig into her breakfast which as the point looked to be more whipped cream than waffles. Elsa laughed to herself as she thought nothing could change her dear sister.

Anna spoke, breaking Elsa's reverie, "I sure wish mom and dad could be here to see us off this morning."

Elsa agreed but understood why they weren't, "Anna when you have been married for twenty-three years, you'll also want to take a long trip for your anniversary."

Anna rolled her eyes and said something unintelligible as her mouth was full, to which her grandmother sighed while Elsa and Kai laughed, "Anna what have I told you about eating with your mouth full? And you two, stop encouraging her."

All three looked anywhere but at Gerda, "Now hurry up and eat so we can get you on the road."

Gerda was always strict, but loving nonetheless. Both Elsa and Anna would be lost without her. Breakfast was finished quickly and after the customary hugs, kisses, and well wishes the girls were on the road in Elsa's ice blue Mini Cooper, one of her prized possessions.

The sisters made idle conversation as they made the long trip to St. David's. Eventually, as it almost always does with Anna, the conversation came to boys. Though she had a rough incident and following break up with Hans last year, Anna seemed to have come back without minor issues from it. Elsa was hoping when she began to date again she would at least pick someone better this time. Elsa had never liked Hans to begin with and was glad to see him go but furious under the circumstances which it happened.

Elsa gave a sidelong glance at her sister and noticed her wearing a sweatshirt obviously much to large for her petite frame. Elsa knew exactly who it belonged to and she had to smile at herself as she definitely approved of a certain neighbor for Anna.

Yet, the conversation that the girls were having was decidedly one sided and had Anna continuously calling out the name of nearly every guy on St. David's campus, in an effort to see who Elsa might be interested in now that she was single again.

However single as she may be Elsa had little to no interest in dating at this point in her life. First and foremost, she was still working on getting through her last break up. Last May at the end of finals weeks, Elsa found her boyfriend at the time, Craig, of a little over a year, kissing a different girl.

 _Three Months Ago…_

 _Elsa was walking out of her last final. She was not only extremely happy to be done with finals but specifically happy to be done with business calculus, which she felt she had at least passed. She had gotten done earlier than expected and decided to go find Craig. They weren't supposed to meet up until later but she decided that packing could wait._

 _Craig would probably be in the library studying for his last final which, if Elsa remembered correctly, would start in a bout an hour. She hurried across campus and into the library, making her way to the study room her and her friends often used, figuring that if Craig wasn't there at least someone of her group of friends should be._

 _She was right in thinking that someone would be there. As she opened the door to her favorite study room, she was greeted by her favorite person, Craig, kissing her best friend of the last three years, Ariel. She stood in the doorway unable to speak._

 _Craig quickly realized she was there and nearly through Ariel away from him. After recovering from the shock Ariel looked behind her and saw Elsa, her face drained of all color._

 _Both began to speak, Elsa promptly cut them off, her face steeling with anger, her eyes narrowing, willing the tears to not spill until she was home, "Don't ever speak to me again, don't ever come near me again, I don't ever want to see either of you again."_

 _Elsa turned on the spot and moved at the fastest acceptable speed through the library. Craig and Ariel must have gotten the message as neither tried to come after her or call for her. Over the summer they both tried to call and text, Ariel even tried to call Anna, but Elsa wanted nothing to do with them and over time their attempts ceased._

Present…

Outside of that Elsa also knew that in a year she would start working full time at her father's company in an effort to prepare her to one day take over, the last thing she needed was something distracting her.

Elsa was brought to the present as Anna poked her side and spoke more directly at her, "I swear Elsa that you aren't even paying attention to me right now."

Elsa smiled slightly not stopping her sarcastic response, "It would seem nothing gets past you Sherlock."

At this Anna crossed her arms and huffed in anger, at which Elsa only laughed. "I know he hurt you Elsa, but at some point you need to get back up the horse sis," Anna almost pleaded.

Elsa sighed and had a thought as to where Anna might be going with this, "Anna just because I am not ready to date again does not mean you can't be. What happened with Hans was terrible and still makes my blood boil, but you can't let him control you and your life, especially now that he is out of it." Anna silently nodded at this, Elsa could tell that she was thinking back to what happened last year. Trying to switch the atmosphere to something more positive, Elsa continued, "You know I bet the owner of that sweatshirt would love you take you on a date," she remarked with a wink.

At this Anna noticeably perked up, "You really think that he would? I have been so afraid that after what happened and what he saw that he would only see me as damaged goods," Anna began to trail off, again looking down.

Elsa sighed at how dense her sister could be at times, "Anna he has worshipped the ground you walk on since the day he first laid eyes on you. The only reason he never did or said anything is because he thought you wanted Hans and he is too nice of a guy to step in and steal you from that heartless bastard."

Anna seemed to think hard on this for awhile. Eventually the girls pulled up to their home away from home. As they did Anna looked up and realized where they were. As she did so a huge smile spread on her face and there nearly was a visible light bulb going off above her head as she made up her mind about the boy.

Anna grabbed her backpack and bolted from the car leaving Elsa in her dust. Elsa could only shake her head as she smiled and thought to herself, _about damn time those two got together._

She, much more slowly than her sister, grabbed her backpack and made her way to the apartment, leaving the heavier bags for the boys across the hall to grab. As she rounded the corner she saw a situation that was all too familiar to her. Anna was on the ground and a guy was helping her up, though Elsa did not pay much attention to him as she wanted to make sure that her sister was okay.

Anna quickly got up, grabbed her bag from the stranger, rattled off an apology and excuse at lightening speed and was gone. When Anna was determined do something nothing could get in her way or stop her. After making sure Anna hadn't dropped anything else, it was too early in the year for her to already lose her phone, she looked up and got her first look at the stranger who Anna ran into and then was helped up by, to thank him.

Elsa's words were lost in her throat as she really saw the stranger for the first time. He was tall, much taller than her, and as thin as she was he was big. Not in fat way, in a muscular, very muscular way. Elsa was certain his biceps must be bigger than her thighs. His hair reached his collar, it had slight waves to it, and was a dark brown, the shade reminded her of her usual morning mocha. He had a beard that obscured most of his face but was well kept. He wore a simple pair of jeans, a loose fitting grey t-shirt, and athletic shoes.

She quickly recomposed her self and spoke offering him a small smile, though it would see he was also lost in thought, "I must apologize for my sister, Anna, she never seems to watch where she is going. I hope that you are alright."

He laughed a bit as he reached a hand behind him and rubbed his neck, "Yeah I think I will survive, she sure is quite the force for someone so small though."

Elsa covered her mouth and giggled, he quite accurately described Anna with that one short sentence, she then reached out her hand and introduced herself, "You are too right about that. I'm Elsa by the way."

The stranger switched his duffle from one hand to the other, and mirrored her action while introducing himself, "I'm Alex. I actually am just moving in and am looking for my apartment, three D, maybe you could point me in the right direction."

Something stirred in Elsa at this, she would be living right across the hall from this gorgeous man and he would be living with her best friends, she was unsure what to think of this all and did not have time to process at this moment. She quickly remembered he had asked for help and word escaped her lips before she realized what she was saying, "Actually that is right across from my apartment that I share with my sister and our friend, if you want you are welcome to follow me."

Alex nodded with a smile and motioned for her to lead the way. Elsa passed him and began to climb the stairs, as she did so she could feel his eyes on her. Elsa could not blame him; she actually was quite appreciative. Elsa worked out and ran every day and it was nice to have her efforts notices. She again had a feeling stir in her, one that she had not felt since…

 _Elsa now is not the time to be thinking like that, remember no distractions this year._

As she thought this some part of her almost knew already that that was a pipe dream. They eventually reached his door. When Elsa turned around, Alex seemed to be in deep thought. He gave a small cough to try and get his attention. As that did not work at first she then waved a hand in front of his well chiseled face, she giggled as she asked, "Anybody home?"

Alex visibly fumbled a bit, _he is really cute when he does that…Stop it Elsa!_ , before responding, "Yeah, sorry I just finished a forty odd hour drive from Oregon and am pretty wiped. Thanks for the help. Hopefully we will run into each other again."

At this Elsa's stomach fluttered, _stop it! No distractions._

She gave Alex her most natural smile in months, "I am sure that we will. You get some rest Alex; it was nice to meet you."

At this Elsa turned and walked the short distance across the hall to a door marked with a bronze "3C", she put her key in lock, figuring Anna had gone straight next door, she unlocked the door and quickly disappeared through the door, sending a quick wave to Alex before she shut the door. She put her back against the door, closed her eyes, and sighed.

 _This is going to be a long year._

She couldn't help the smile that spread across her lips as she walked to her room.

 _ **(A/N. Thanks for reading let me know what you think. I definitely have taken liberties with some aspects and have changed some stuff, hope y'all enjoy nonetheless.)**_


	2. August Pt 2

_**Here is the official Chapter 1, though this story will not be a slow burn, the beginning will move more slowly than the rest, as I want to establish some things for the future. Hope you all enjoy.**_

 _Alex's POV_

Alex untangled his limbs from Anna's and stood up. Mirroring his actions from earlier he reached down and offered her a hand to help her up. As she stood and dusted herself off, Alex looked up and noticed two guys rushing to the door way.

The first of the two to make it to the hallway was a tall guy that Alex figured to be about his own age. He had medium length, shaggy, sandy-blonde hair and caramel brown eyes. Following him in a more leisurely manner was a shorter man. The second man had short shaggy brown hair and hazel eyes. He wore a well groomed goatee and dressed casually in jeans and a t-shirt.

The first guy immediately rushed to Anna and started looking her over, seemingly checking for injuries, as the second leaned against the door jamb surveying the scene. He spoke in a nervous and rushed manner, "Anna! Are you okay?"

Anna smiled and hugged the man in appreciation, "I am fine Kristoff, I just accidently ran into…" Anna looked questionably at Alex, he quickly realized she did not know his name, he supplied it, "The name is Alex."

She gave him a smile and turned back to Kristoff, "Right! So I ran into Alex here for the second time today. You know me Kris, just have to watch where I am going."

Kristoff shook his head but smiled regardless, "That's an understatement Anna," he then turned to Alex and offered his hand, "I'm Kristoff. It's nice to meet you. I'm assuming you are the same Alex that is moving in with us today."

Alex appreciated Kristoff's casual nature, Alex shook Kristoff's hand as he chuckled, "Yeah that's me. Nice to meet you man."

Kristoff turned and gestured at the other guy who had come out of the apartment. "That is one of our other roommates, who you originally contacted, Eugene."

Alex looked over to Eugene and put out his hand, Eugene shook it and stated, "I actually go by Flynn, its nice to finally meet you man."

Alex smiled, his worries of living with total strangers quickly eroding as time went on. Flynn continued to speak, "Well as much as standing in the hall all day seems thrilling, why don't we head inside. I'm sure that Alex is tired after his trip here."

Alex laughed at this, "You can only imagine. Right now a hot shower and a comfortable bed are calling my name."

Flynn laughed also and turned inside the apartment, "Well then my new friend follow me and I will give you a quick tour of our humble abode, and then you can shower and sleep away your exhaustion."

Alex followed him and saw that Kristoff and Anna were having an intense conversation and were oblivious to the world around them. Alex turned back to the open door and walked forward. Flynn was waiting for him inside. As he walked in the door, Alex saw a well furnished apartment.

The door led directly into a combination living room dinning room. The living room was on the left of the door and had two large couches and some bean bags to sit on. On one wall an enormous television was mounted, below it several videogame consoles were connected to it. The wall surrounding the television and consoles was covered by large bookshelves that held what must be hundreds of movies and videogames. The remaining walls were plastered with movie posters. To the right was the dining room that had a large table with eight assorted chairs surrounding it. Straight across from the door and was a hallway that Alex assumed led to the bedrooms. Connected by an archway to the dining room was a large kitchen.

Flynn gestured widely with his arms, "Welcome to your new home Alex! As you can see this is the living room, dining room and kitchen. We often have the girls from next door, Anna, her sister Elsa, and their best friend, my girlfriend Rapunzel over to eat dinner, watch movies, play games and what not. Follow me this way and I'll show you to your room."

Flynn gestured to the hall way off the living area and began to walk towards it. Alex followed him. Flynn motioned to the first door on their left, directly across from the kitchen, "This is the first bathroom in the apartment, it's the one that Kristoff and Sven, who you have yet to meet, share."

The tour continued as Flynn pointed out the door down the hall on the left as Kristoff's, the first door on the right, directly across from Kristoff's as Sven's, the door further down the hall on the right as his own, the door directly across from it as Alex's and finally the door at the end of the hall as the second bathroom.

As the informal tour concluded Flynn spoke, "That's the place, not much, but its ours. Why don't you get some rest? Tonight we are having our traditional back to school dinner as an apartment and tomorrow night is the traditional back to school dinner with the girls, so you will want to be well rested for both of those."

Alex smiled and nodded, "Thanks man. Looking forward to getting to know you all. Just wake me up before dinner, and don't be afraid to be loud, I could sleep through the end of the world."

Flynn laughed at this, "That's perfect, means Kristoff and Sven's snoring wont keep you up at night. We moved the furniture you sent ahead into your room already and put some clean sheets on the bed, hope you don't mind. I'll see you at dinner. I'm going to see if Rapunzel is here yet, and at the same time try to pry Kristoff off Anna long enough to go to the store."

Alex couldn't help but laugh, he was feeling increasingly more comfortable here already and couldn't help but feel that coming to New York was a good decision. "Sounds good Flynn, I appreciate all the help"

Flynn just smiled and nodded and walked out of the apartment. Alex opened the door to his room. As he entered he saw that it had indeed been set up. When he had sent the furniture ahead of him, as he didn't want to drive it all, he had not expected his new roommates to set it all up for him. These really seemed like great guys.

The room was simple which suited Alex well. Straight across from the door was a large window, under the window, pushed into the corner on the left of the room, perpendicular to the door was his bed, he was thankful that he only went with the queen as the king would barely have fit. On the side of the bed not pushed against the wall was a nightstand with a lamp. Across from the bed sat his dresser, Alex figured that would be a good place for his television and PlayStation once he brought them up from the car. On the wall directly to his right was his desk and a small bookshelf.

Alex was looking forward to getting all of his stuff set up and put away, but first he was in dire need of a shower. He set down his bags, quickly disrobed and fished a towel, some clean boxers, and his toiletries out of his bag. He made his way to the bathroom and took a long, hot shower to relax his muscles. When the water began to turn cold he stepped out, drying himself off and throwing on his clean underwear. He made a beeline for his bed and fell asleep before he was under the sheets.

 _Elsa's POV_

Elsa quickly put away the few things she had brought up from her car. She then moved on to the kitchen to begin to make a list of what they would need from the store. If she knew the boys, which after this much time she certainly should, they would be going to the store this afternoon. She was hoping to send them with a list and some cash as she sometimes did, as she didn't want to spend anymore time in the car today. In fact, what she really wanted to do was go for a run.

Just as she began to contemplate this the front door to their apartment, which mirrored the layout of the boys', opened. Her sister and Kristoff walked in, and shut the door behind them. Elsa smiled at them and couldn't resist the opportunity to tease her sister, "So Anna run into anyone else since I last saw you?"

Anna immediately blushed and attempted to respond while Kristoff laughed and hugged her. Elsa groaned at her response, "Anna I was joking, I wasn't expecting you to run into someone else in the span of ten minutes. At least you didn't run into our new neighbor again."

Anna looked anywhere but at her sister and finally spoke, "I swear it was an accident Elsa!"

Elsa laughed this time, "I'm sure it was dear sister, though it is hard to believe that you could run into our new neighbor twice in less than ten minutes. At least he does have an accurate depiction of how you are on a regular basis."

"Hey! I resent that!" Anna was about to continue yelling but Kristoff interrupted her. He knew no matter how loving they could be, even the playful arguments between these sisters could go on forever. Elsa was too good at egging Anna on and Anna was to good at falling for it.

He chuckled as he spoke, "Anna wasn't there a reason why we came over here in the first place?"

She slapped her forehead and laughed, "Of course! Elsa! Kristoff and I are dating now!"

Elsa smiled, genuinely happy for her sister and her good friend. Anna launched herself at Elsa and hugged her sister. Next thing Elsa knew Anna was halfway down the hall with her backpack claiming she wanted to unpack and calling for Kristoff to follow her.

Elsa cut him off to offer him a hug, as he let go she looked right at him and warned, "Kris you know I love you and you are one of my best friends, but if you hurt her I will kill you."

Kristoff turned serious and nodded, "Elsa you know I would never hurt your sister, she means the world to me."

Elsa smiled, "Oh I know that but I have to say such things as a big sister."

Kristoff laughed and nodded. Elsa called after him as he began to walk down the hall, "I'm assuming Eugene is showing your new roommate around, after that he is likely to come here and try to convince you to go shopping. When he does will you take the list I'm working on and pick some stuff up for us?"

As she finished talking there was a knock on the door and Eugene poked his head in, "Yoohoo anyone home?"

Elsa called back to him, "In the kitchen Eugene!"

Kristoff shook his head and grabbed the list from Elsa scanning it over, "You know Elsa, you are too smart for your own good sometimes. At this Elsa could only smile. By now Eugene had found his way into the kitchen and was smiling at the two.

"Elsa it's great to see you again, but how many times do I have to ask you to call my Flynn?" Eugene was quite exasperated, Elsa was the last of the friend group who had yet to acquiesce in calling Eugene by his preferred nickname, if she was being honest she only did it because she liked to see him get worked up over it.

She smiled and stuck her tongue out at Eugene, "Well _Eugene,_ " she said stressing his name, "I am sure one of these days I will get it right."

Eugene cold only roll his eyes at this and turned his attention to Kristoff, "I came to see if Rapunzel was here yet but can see that she is not. That being said, you want to head to the store and pick up some food for the week?"

Kristoff gave Elsa a look that made her laugh and made Eugene confused, "I'll explain in the car Flynn, let me go see if Anna wants to come and then we can leave. Elsa has a list for us to get for them."

In short order, Kristoff, Eugene, and Anna were on their way to the store leaving Elsa to herself and her thoughts. Her thoughts quickly drifted to a certain new neighbor of hers. Elsa had vehemently vowed that she was done dating until after graduation. If she was being truthful to herself, it was largely in part due to how hurt she was after Craig. Not only had her boyfriend cheated on her, he had done it with one of her best friends.

It had only been three months since Elsa had walked in on Craig and Ariel. Though she put on a happy face, and mostly it was a true one, she still struggled with what had happened. She had replayed the last few months over and over in her head and could not figure out what she had done that made him want to cheat. She could not figure out what she had done wrong.

All of these thoughts had come to a culmination near the end of July. She had just gotten off a long day of her internship at her father's company. She had driven home and collapsed in bed. All of it came crashing on her suddenly. Her loud sobs could be heard throughout the house, drawing Anna to her immediately. Anna came to her and held her as Elsa let it all out.

In a surprising show of maturity and wisdom, Anna helped Elsa see that none of it was in fact her fault. She had done nothing wrong and all fault lied with Craig and Ariel. After many hours of talking that night Elsa finally felt like she was starting to get past what had happened.

Her thoughts were brought back to the present as the front door to her apartment opened and a young woman with long golden, blonde hair entered. The girl was wearing bright purple jeans, with green sneakers, a light grey tank top, and a black track jacket. Her hair was in a long braid that fell below her waist. When the newcomer looked up and saw Elsa smiling at here, she dropped her bags and squealed, bounding towards Elsa.

Elsa laughed as the young girl's arms wrapped around Elsa's shoulders, "It's good to see you too Rapunzel."

"Elsa! I missed you this summer. How is it that my dad saw you every day at work and yet I hardly saw you once?" Rapunzel had a teasingly accusing tone, as she smiled at Elsa.

Elsa walked with Rapunzel towards their front door to shut it and help the younger girl grab her bags, helping her bring them to her room. Once they set them down the ended up sitting on her bed to catch up a bit. She thought back to her summer as an intern at her father's company. It was true that she had seen Rapunzel's father nearly every day. Gerald Shriver, one of Elsa's father's oldest friends, was Vice President of Technology at Winters Incorporated. Elsa was Gerald's intern over the last summer in order to give her an in depth look at the technology holdings and side of the business.

Elsa giggled at Rapunzel's antics, "Sorry Punzie, I missed you too, you know your dad kept me busy."

Rapunzel smiled at this, "I can only imagine. I am going to assume that because I have not been tackled by a hug yet that your sister is not here currently?"

Elsa couldn't help but laugh at the accuracy of Rapunzel's statement, "No, she is not here. She went with Kristoff and Eugene to the store to get groceries for the apartments."

Rapunzel's eyes lit up at the mention of Eugene and again at the mention of food. Else still couldn't figure out after all these years how Rapunzel kept her slim figure with all that she ate. "I can't wait for dinner tomorrow night! Flynn has been saying all summer that it will be the best yet. Say, have you by chance met their new roommate? All Flynn told me was his name is Alex and he is coming from Oregon. I really hope he is better than their last roommate…"

Rapunzel trailed off as her thoughts drifted to the aforementioned roommate, Elsa's thoughts however, were stuck on the new roommate yet again.

 _Dammit Elsa, stop thinking about him so much. Regardless if you are over Craig or not, now is not the time to be lusting over your new neighbor. It is only lust right..?_

Rapunzel got very close to Elsa's face and began waving her hand in front of it, "Earth to Elsa, anyone home?"

Elsa's attention snapped to the green eyed girl in front of her.

 _I forgot how green Rapunzel's eyes were, they are almost as green as Al…Elsa stop it!_

Elsa was able to stop herself this time and focused on Rapunzel again, "Yeah sorry, just lost in thought for a minute, what did you ask?"

Rapunzel looked at her quizzically, "I was asking if you met the boys' new roommate yet. If I was a betting girl, I would bet that you were just lost in thought about some boy, but we both _know_ you wouldn't be thinking of a boy and keeping it from your best friend."

Elsa could only roll her eyes at this point, "Yes I have met the new roommate and Rapunzel if there was any boy in my life you would be the first to know."

Elsa did her best to deflect the question and hope Rapunzel would leave it be, but she knew Rapunzel better than that. It took seconds before Rapunzel nearly pounced on her, "Oh my god! There is someone! Who is it? Where did you meet? _When_ did you meet? How did you meet?"

Elsa put her hand over Rapunzel's mouth as she knew if she didn't the questions would never end, and tried to quell this storm before it began, "Punzie there is no boy. You know I don't want to be with anyone right now. I met someone new today; he was kind of cute but that's it."

Rapunzel's eyes widened at this as she hadn't expected Elsa to admit that much. When she had met Craig and started talking to him it took Anna and Rapunzel weeks to drag it out of her. "So who is he? You haven't been much of anywhere today. You and Anna left home early, came straight here, and now Anna is grocery shopping. The only people you have seen are the boys and their new…"

Rapunzel once again trailed off, slowly it all clicked, "Oh my god Elsa! You have the hots for the new neighbor! This couldn't be any better! First I'm dating Flynn, Anna just text me a bit ago about her and Kristoff, and now you and the other roommate! We can go on triple dates, we can go somewhere fun for spring break, we can…"

The rest of her sentence was muffled as Elsa put her hand over Rapunzel's mouth, she new if she hadn't interrupted her Rapunzel would next be planning a triple wedding. "Punzie, stop. I only just met him today. Yes, he is kind of cute," Elsa was hoping Rapunzel wouldn't notice she was trying to play down what she thought, "but I don't know him at all, he doesn't know me, I am still getting past what happened with Craig, and who knows he probably has a girlfriend, and even if he didn't..."

This time it was Rapunzel's turn to cover Elsa's mouth, "Elsa you always down play situations. I guarantee that if he is single he's interested. Any guy would be interested in someone as beautiful as you, and once he gets to know you he will see just how great you are."

Elsa blushed at Rapunzel's words, "Rapunzel I appreciate what you're saying, and I think I needed to hear that, but again it doesn't much matter as I am sure someone like him is in a relationship."

Rapunzel rolled her eyes at this, "Elsa you always are so negative and pessimistic when it comes to your own love life, just promise me that on the chance he does not have a girlfriend you will at least give it, if there is an it, a chance. You owe it to yourself."

Rapunzel looked expectantly at Elsa, and unsure as to whether or no she actually would, Elsa nodded in agreement, just to get Rapunzel to give it up for now. Elsa rose from Rapunzel's bed and began to walk out of the room, when she reached the door she turned to her friend, "I'm going to go for a run, I'll be back in time for dinner."

Rapunzel smiled, "Sounds good Elsa, don't think that this conversation is over thought!"

Elsa laughed at her friend, "I wouldn't expect anything less from you Punzie."

Elsa made her way down the hall to the last door on the left and entered her room. Her room had a simple set up. She had a large king size bed, though it took up most of the space in her room she loved having a large bed. The bed was under the window directly across from the door. On each side of the bed was a nightstand. At the end of the bed was her dresser. On the wall directly to the left of her room was her desk and large bookshelf. To her right was another door that led to small walk in closet. Elsa made her way to the closet, quickly changed into some running clothes she had left here last spring, threw on a pair of old running shoes and headed out the door.

The apartment building, she lived at, was near the edge of town and had a trail behind it that lead to the local bluffs. Elsa often ran the trail and around the bluffs to clear her head. In short time she arrived at her favorite bluff, it was one not many people visited and one that overlooked most of the whole town.

Elsa sat at the edge of the bluff, pulling her knees up to chest resting her chin on them. She was lost in her thought for what seemed like forever. She felt as if she truly was over Craig. She knew that at least physically she was attracted to Alex.

 _Hell anyone that could see him would be, you can't blame a girl for appreciating a man like that._

Elsa couldn't help but laugh at herself, she had never been on to fawn over boys and often teased Anna and Rapunzel for doing just that. Even with all that she knew about the situation, there were too many unknowns for her liking. She didn't know if she was ready to date, she didn't know if it would be the best decision or not, hell most importantly she did not even know if Alex was single.

Elsa shook her head at these thoughts, thinking how ridiculous she must be for thinking this way about a guy she only met hours before. Thinking of the time made Elsa look at her watch, it was nearing five o'clock. If Anna and the boys weren't already back, they soon would be. She really needed to head back because she knew that Rapunzel and Anna couldn't organize a pantry or fridge to save their lives.

Elsa stood and began to make her way back to the apartment, she would be lying if she said a certain new neighbor didn't occupy her thoughts all the way back.

 _Alex's POV_

Alex rolled over as he heard some noise outside his room. If he hadn't known better, he would have thought a heard of elephants were going through his apartment. He looked at this phone and noticed it was shortly after five o'clock. He had been asleep for a few hours. He decided it was best that he got up other wise he would not sleep through the night. He stood and oriented himself. He figured incase anyone besides his roommates, who he could clearly hear now, were in the living area, as he swore he heard more than two voices, he had better put clothes on. Alex grabbed the first pair of athletic shorts he could find and an old mesh basketball jersey. He threw the shorts on, slid his phone in the pocket and exited the room as he put on his jersey.

He was just entering the living room as he had finished pulling the shirt over his torso. He was greeted warmly by Kristoff, Eugene, Anna, and two people he did not know. The living room had the couches set up in an "L" shape, with and end table joining them at the corner. The five people had taken places on the two couches. The first of the two he did not know stood up, from one of the couches and Alex was a bit shocked. The guy making his way towards Alex was even taller than him, something that Alex didn't often run into off the basketball court.

Not only was this guy tall, but he was built like a brick house. Alex figured he must live in the gym in any free time he had. He was wearing athletic shorts and a navy blue St. David's Athletics shirt that seemed to barely contain his barreled chest and large biceps. The guy eventually made it to Alex and reached his hand which Alex met half way, the man then spoke, "I'm Konrad, or as the idiots over there call me, Sven, nice to finally meet you Alex."

Konrad's grip was like an iron vice, Alex smiled, "Nice to meet you Konrad."

Konrad smiled and returned to his seat, on the couch that Anna and Kristoff were sitting on. The other couch, against the far wall, was occupied by Eugene and someone, who Alex was assuming by their position, to be his girlfriend. Said girl stood and met Alex in the middle of the room and introduced herself, "Hi! I'm Rapunzel, I'm Flynn's girlfriend, nice to meet you!"

Alex chuckled at her enthusiasm, "Its nice to meet you Rapunzel."

Alex looked around at everyone and decided it would be best for him to get the rest of his stuff before settling in for the night. "Now that I am not about to fall over due to exhaustion I am going to grab the rest of my stuff."

At this Konrad stood, "I'll help you man. Many hands make light work as they say." He turned to the other two roommates, "You two make yourself useful and start getting dinner ready while we get the rest of Alex's stuff."

At this Eugene and Kristoff stood erect and mockingly saluted at Konrad while both shouting, "Yes sir!"

Alex could only laugh as he was throwing on his shoes and grabbing his keys. He was halfway out the door when Anna yelled for him, "Hey Alex!"

Alex turned and look questionably at the petite redhead that had appeared behind him, she smiled and continued to speak, "You should leave your phone with us so we can put all of our numbers in here and get yours."

Alex wasn't expecting this so it took a moment to respond, "Oh, yeah that would be great thanks."

He grabbed his phone from his pocket, unlocked it, and passed it to Anna. She grabbed it and seemed to teleport to the couch next to Rapunzel she moved so fast. The girls smiled and giggled in a way that made Alex wonder what they possibly could be up to.

His thoughts were interrupted when Konrad spoke, "You ready?"

Alex smiled and nodded and headed out the door with Konrad. Making sure to pay more attention this time to the path from the apartment and back.

There was a comfortable silence between the two men, which Alex broke first, figuring this might be an opportunity few and far between for subdued conversation, "Thanks for helping me man. By the way do you prefer Konrad or Sven?"

Konrad chuckled at his remark, "No worries Alex, always happy to help. Honestly either works. I was named after my dad and so growing up I went by Sven to avoid confusion and when tweedle dee and tweedle dumb found out about the nickname they made it stick."

Alex couldn't help laughing, already he was getting glimpses into the group dynamic that existed between the two apartments. Alex wasn't sure what made him say ask what he did next but before he knew it the words has passed his lips, "So Eugene and Rapunzel, Kristoff and Anna, does that mean you and Elsa are…" Alex's question trailed off as he wasn't sure what exactly to say next.

Konrad let out a hearty laugh at this remark and turned to Alex just as they were reaching his Highlander, "No definitely not, I'll be totally open with you as I am with others, and I hope this doesn't bug you, but I am gay. Have been for as along as I can remember. Most people though never think a six foot eight, three hundred twenty pound, behemoth like me is gay."

This revelation certainly took Alex by surprise but he quickly recovered and chuckled a little and then unlocked his SUV moving towards the back hatch, "Thanks for being upfront about that man. Not really sure why I asked I guess it sort of just came out."

Konrad gave him a smile that Alex missed but said nothing else on the matter. With the back hatch open, Alex was mentally forming a plan that would involve getting all of his stuff with the least amount of trips possible, he was just glad he hadn't brought much. In the end it took the two only three trips each to get all of his bags and other items into the apartment. By the time they were done and reentering the apartment, sweet aromas were filling Alex's nose.

Konrad gave him a smile, "Those two may seem like immature idiots, but they sure as hell can cook."

Alex smiled widely at this, it had been awhile since he had a good home cooked meal. In reality Alex was a great cook, his grandmother had taught him from a very young age. However, since she had died last spring, Alex couldn't get himself to cook, it reminded him too much of her.

Alex dropped the last bag of his into his room and set out to put everything away. As he was finishing setting his television and PlayStation up, Kristoff poked his head in the door. "Just wanted to let you know dinner is ready man, oh sweet you have a PlayStation!"

At this realization Kristoff rushed in the room, all thoughts of dinner forgotten. "Man this is awesome! We all have one too and definitely spend too many nights staying up way too late playing together."

Alex was excited by this, his friends back in Oregon, and especially Carly were not fans of videogames so he did not get to play as much as he would have liked. He was about to ask Kristoff what games they play when his stomach growled, his mind directed back to dinner, "Hey man didn't you say something about dinner?"

Realization dawning on Kristoff he laughed and made his way to the door, "Right man, totally forgot. Come on!"

Alex followed Kristoff to the dining area were Eugene and Konrad were already sitting at the table, Eugene rolled his eye dramatically at their arrival, "Sure took ya long enough Kristoff, I thought you got lost in our own apartment."

Kristoff and Alex laughed at Eugene's obviously teasing tone, "Some patience wouldn't kill you Flynn and we would have been here sooner but I found out our new roomie here," at this he gestured towards Alex who was just sitting down at the table admiring the dinner in front of him, "is a gamer. Looking like a fun night is in store for us boys!"

Konrad and Eugene cheered at this which made Alex laugh and feel even better about his situation. As they settled down a bit and all began to eat, they began to talk more about videogames. Alex soon found out they often played the same types of games that he did, mainly online sports games and online multiplayer first person shooter games, and when not playing together they played lots of role playing games. More and more Alex knew he would fit in very well with his new roommates.

Over the course of dinner, the three old friends grilled Alex in an attempt to get to know him better. Through this he learned just how much he had in common with them all. They were all in the business school with Kristoff studying computer science management and general business administration, Eugene studying finance and accounting, and Konrad studying both general business administration and entrepreneurship.

Alex also learned that they all played basketball much like he did, though unlike his last university, St. David's had no official team. The guys had their own team that participated in a local three on three rec league. They were very excited to find out Alex not only played but was "not bad" as he put it as they had an open spot after losing their fourth player last year.

Alex agreed to play, one of his final reservations about moving was having to leave his basketball team behind. Someone was definitely looking out for him and his move here. The rest of dinner passed quickly as they spoke of movies, music and what seemed like everything else possible. It was with that, the boys ended up on the one conversation Alex was hoping to avoid: girls.

"So Alex," Flynn addressed him with suggestively waggling eye brows, "You have a girl back home in Eugene, Oregon?" Since Flynn had found out the name of Alex's college town he couldn't stop his enthusiasm about what he called "the greatest name for a city".

Alex wasn't sure at first what to say and decided on the simplest answer he could form, "Long story short is that it's a long story."

Alex immediately that this answer would not be sufficient for Flynn as he began to speak, "Well good for you we have all night my friend."

Alex sighed again trying to figure what to say, how much to say, and how to say it, when Konrad jumped in to his defense, " _Eugene,_ maybe he doesn't want to talk about it, why don't you just leave it be."

At Konrad's pointed stare and strong words, Eugene was about to give in when Alex spoke up, "No Konrad its okay you guys deserve to know. You all have been so open and great to me so far and I want to do the same for you." Suddenly an idea came to Alex, "I'll tell you what, why don't we clean up and then hop on either NBA Live '16 or Battlefield 4 and I'll tell you the whole story."

The guys thought this was more than a great idea. The four made quick work of cleaning up dinner and all went to their own rooms to fire up their PlayStations and get on Battlefield 4. Once they were all situated and in a game together, Alex began his story and told the guys everything from his parent's death to where he was now. Alex was not usually this open with others, but it felt good to let it all out, especially the last few months. Once he was done there was a brief silence before Eugene was the first to speak, "No offense man, but your ex sounds like a bitch."

Konrad immediately jumped in, Alex was getting the sense that he was the one to keep Eugene and Kristoff from causing too much trouble, "Eugene! Don't be a dick man."

Alex appreciated Konrad's sentiment but couldn't find himself disagreeing with Eugene, "Thanks Konrad, but he's right, she was, and I'm happy that I found out now and not later, now I can focus on school, learning about my parents and my dad's company, and who knows maybe find someone even better here in New York."

Alex did his best to be vague in his statement but his mind was not so subtle as his thoughts drifted to Elsa.

At this Kristoff, Eugene, and Konrad all had a similar smile as a certain blond haired neighbor of theirs came to mind.

 _Elsa's POV_

Elsa came home from her run sweaty and tired. She walked into a seemingly empty apartment, she assumed the girls had gone next door after getting back. Her suspicion was confirmed when she found a note on the table from Anna saying they were next door. Elsa kicked off her shoes and proceeded directly to her room to take of her sweaty running clothes. As she opened her door she noticed the rest of her things from her car had been brought up, she smiled and made a mental note to thank the boys for the help.

She grabbed a clean towel and padded to the shower. She stayed in the shower for quite some time. Her thoughts, as much as she tried to control them, continued to drift to Alex. It was really starting to get to her that a guy she had only just met was getting to her so much. As she was dwelling on what she could do about it, her thoughts were interrupted by the slamming of the apartment door and her sister yelling to her, "ELSA! We're back now hurry up and get out of the shower so we can have dinner!"

Elsa, chuckled to herself, she finished washing her hair and stepped out of the shower. Not wanting to try her sister's patience, she quickly dried off and threw her wet hair into a messy bun. Elsa crossed the hall to her room and got dressed, throwing on her favorite yoga pants, an old St. David's shirt she had stolen from her father and her glasses, as she had taken her contacts out when she got in the shower. She made her way out to the living room and found Anna and Rapunzel sitting on one couch talking to each other about what happened in the last two weeks since they had seen each other. Elsa smiled at them and spoke, "Do you ladies want to move this party to the kitchen while I cook for you?"

Elsa loved Anna and Rapunzel but they both not only couldn't find their way around a kitchen, they couldn't cook anything with more than three steps to save their lives. When she entered the kitchen and opened the fridge she noticed how organized it was, Eugene or Kristoff must have done this, she smiled as she thought how those boys were wrapped around Anna and Rapunzel's fingers respectively.

Elsa decided on something simple for tonight and started throwing together a basic pasta dish that her grandmother had taught he to make years ago. Once it was to the point where she could take a break she poured a glass of wine for herself, Anna, and Rapunzel, who had just found their way to the kitchen. Anna took a seat on the counter across from the stove, Rapunzel elected to sit on the step stool the girls had to reach the high cupboards, and Elsa stayed near the stove, checking on the pasta as the girls talked.

Eventually Anna and Rapunzel shared pointed look that Elsa did not miss, after which Rapunzel pointedly look right at Elsa. "So Elsa," she drew out the final syllable of Elsa's name that Elsa knew meant nothing good, "when you said our new neighbor was kind of cute you forgot to mention he was six and a half feet of well defined, perfectly chiseled, pure sexiness."

Rapunzel ended her statement with a wink that made Elsa only blush more than she already was, Rapunzel gave Elsa no chance to reply as she flew to her feet smiling like a mad woman, "See Anna! I told you! Your sister here is smitten with our new neighbor."

Anna almost dropped her wine glass as she guffawed at Elsa's face and Rapunzel's antics. Elsa was nearly mortified by her sister and best friend; she couldn't find any words that seemed to be a good idea or any that would save her at this point. Anna and Rapunzel always knew when she was lying and she certainly would be lying if she said that she didn't find Alex extremely attractive. So, instead of speaking she decided to turn back to the pasta and busy herself with getting it ready, though if she was being honest it did not need her attention at this point at all.

Anna seemed to finally have composed herself and began to speak to Elsa's back, "Lucky for you Elsa you have a sister and best friend that continuously look out for your best interests. We managed to get his number so you can text him, fall in love, and make beautiful babies together."

Yet again Anna was lost in laughter and because of that she didn't see the noodle that Elsa threw at her until it slapped her in the face. "ANNA, you need to stop right now! Not all of us can find the perfect guy and know it right away like you with Kristoff."

Anna became more serious at this point, "Elsa you and I both know that I had to endure my own crucible before I found my way to Kristoff. Now I am sorry we are teasing you, but what happened between Craig and Ariel," Elsa noticeably flinched at the mention of their names, "happened and it is over. It is time to move on, you cannot continue to let them take your happiness from you. Now are you and Alex meant to be? Who the hell knows. But you will only find out if you give it a shot."

Elsa was about to object, but she was promptly cut off by Rapunzel, "Elsa, stop. We know you just met him. We aren't asking you to marry him. We are asking you talk to him, get to know him, see where things go. You owe it to yourself."

Rarely did Anna or Rapunzel act so serious, which told Elsa that they really must be looking out for what's best for her. She thought for a moment as she took the pasta off the stove and the other girls set the tabled. She brought the pot to the table and sat down, Anna and Rapunzel giving each other and then her worried looks.

Elsa finally found her words and for the first time in a long time decided to take a risk, "So you said you have his number?" she asked as calmly and confidently as possible.

Elsa was not, though she should have been from experience, ready for the two two squealing freight trains of force that nearly knocked her and her chair over.

Anna was the first to settle down and spoke, "Its already in your phone, while you were showering we took the liberty of putting it in there for you!"

Elsa could only roll her eyes at this, mostly because it did not surprise her at all. When Rapunzel and Anna got an idea and decided to pursue it, not much of anything or anyone could stop them. Dinner passed quickly after that as the girls all caught up, Anna and Rapunzel letting the subject of Alex subside for the moment. After dinner was done and cleaned up the three decided on a movie night and started with the first Harry Potter movie, as the series was one of their favorites.

Next thing Elsa knew they had just finished the second in the series and it was nearing midnight. She stood up and excused herself as she was tired from her long day, "I'm going to head to bed, I'll see you two in the morning."

Anna and Rapunzel wished her a goodnight and proceeded to put the third Harry Potter movie in. It wouldn't surprise Elsa at all if she found them in the same position when she got up for her morning run. Often Rapunzel and Anna would fall asleep on the couch in the midst of a movie marathon.

Elsa smiled at fond memories of finding her sister and best friend in a myriad of interesting positions on the couch after a late night gossip session or Netflix binge or movie marathon. She made her way to the bathroom to brush her teeth and wash her face before bed. As she was crawling under the sheets she eyed her phone and picked it up for the first time since her afternoon run. She sent a text in the family group message that contained her parents, grandparents, Anna, and herself, letting her parents and grandparents know her and Anna had made it safely and were settled in. She saw a few messages in the group message that contained her, Anna, Rapunzel, and the boys next door. She noticed that Alex had been added also. The messages laid out some preliminary plans for tomorrow's annual dinner and movie night.

She hesitated before sending another quick text message. She immediately set an alarm and otherwise silenced her phone as she didn't think she could handle any response until the morning. Elsa was asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow and she totally missed her phone lighting up with an almost immediate response to her text.

 _Alex's POV_

The guys of _3D_ had been playing videogames for the last few hours, they had just stopped and Alex had shut down his system when his phone buzzed, alerting him to a text. He looked down and was surprised when he saw that it came from Elsa.

 _Weird…I wonder how her number got in my phone._

Alex quickly realized it must have been when Anna and Rapunzel had his phone earlier, he smiled to himself and opened the message.

 **Elsa -** Great to meet you today, looking forward to seeing you tomorrow. :)

Alex couldn't stop the wide smile that spread across his face as he read the text.

 ** _(A/N Hope y'all enjoyed. Please review.)_**


	3. August Pt 3

_**Here is the next chapter. After this chapters will come more slowly. Hope you enjoy.**_

 _Elsa's POV_

Sleep came quickly to Elsa and she felt well rested as her alarm brought her to the land of the living. She swiftly rose and shut off her alarm, in doing so she noticed she had a few texts. Her grandfather had text the family group message and so had her parents, all three expressing happiness that the girls had made it safe and wishing them luck on their dawning semester.

As she scrolled to the next message thread that had a blue dot next to it, indicating an unread message, her heart fluttered. The message was from Alex, she hesitated for a brief second before tapping her well manicured finger on the thread to open it.

 **Alex –** Awesome to meet you too. :) Looking forward to dinner tonight.

Elsa couldn't help but smile, she set her phone down and decided on a run before breakfast, Anna and Rapunzel wouldn't be up for another hour or two at least. Elsa made it into her closet and changed into some running shorts and a sports bra and threw on her favorite, ice blue, Nike Free running shoes. She made her way to the kitchen while throwing her hair into a high ponytail, had a quick protein bar and grabbed a water bottle, before heading out the door and towards her usual trail.

Running always allowed Elsa to fell totally free and uninhibited, which was usually a blessing. Though much like the last day, her mind was preoccupied with thoughts of Alex. She couldn't understand why this was so, even when she first was with Craig she never thought of him this much.

It wasn't long before she had made it to to her favorite bluff overlooking the town. It was true that she thought Alex was incredibly attractive, but she barely knew him, correction she didn't know him at all. After what seemed liked ages of thought, Elsa figured it was best to focus on not focusing on Alex until she knew him better and could have a better handle on the situation.

Just as she was making her mind up, she heard someone speak behind her, nearly making her jump out of her skin. "Hey stranger"

She turned around quickly to see the smiling face that had been at the forefront of her thoughts for the last day.

If there was a God Elsa couldn't decide if he was looking out for her or playing the world's biggest prank on her.

 _Alex's POV_

Even with his nap earlier, Alex slept like a rock. He was surprised his alarm actually woke him. He felt entirely well rested for the first time in months, probably for the first time since his grandmother passed. As soon as his thoughts reached her he quickly shook them off as had become habit.

Alex decided that a run was his best bet at clearing his mind both of this grandmother and a certain blonde haired blue eyed beauty that was the star of his dreams last night. He tossed on a pair of old running shorts, a tattered athletic shirt, and his running shoes. Before leaving he threw back a protein shake. As he made his way out the door he remembered seeing a trail last night when he was bringing in his stuff with Konrad.

Alex made his way to the trail. It felt good to run after being cooped up in a car for a few days. Both physically and mentally he was stiff. While he had mostly come to terms with his grandmother, it still caused him pain from time to time. On top of that, he was still confused about what he could find out about his parents, he was still hurt by Carly's actions, they had been together for almost three years.

Running allowed him the time he needed to come to peace with many things, though over the last few weeks these still had been weighing heavily on him. He knew that he wanted nothing to do with Carly ever again but he was still hurt by her actions. It certainly did not help that she constantly text him and tried to call him. She just couldn't process that they were truly over. Not that it mattered to him, but Alex could not figure out if she was so worried about it all because she really loved him or was still only after his money.

She had apologized for how she had acted, though it mattered little to Alex at that point, it did not stop him from wondering how sincere she was. Unfortunately for Alex, after being with someone for three years, one could not simply turn off feelings for them like a light switch. Alex was hoping that in time, and not too much at that, he would be able to get over Carly and find someone else.

If the untimely deaths of his parents and subsequently the death of his grandmother had taught him anything, it was that time was precious and it should not be wasted. Alex wanted to live a full life, have a big family, and find his way in this big messy place known as the world.

Alex had been running down the winding trail, that slowly crept up in elevation, for some time when he came to a bluff that overlooked the town, he noticed quickly that he was not the only one here. He saw a woman sitting on the edge of the bluff with her knees tucked into her chest. Alex immediately recognized the blond hair and knew it was Elsa that was sitting merely feet from where he stood. She hadn't yet noticed he was here, which gave him an opportunity to get a better look at her.

Alex quickly realized that was a mistake as she eyes scanned her body, his mouth became quite dry. Elsa was wearing significantly less clothes than yesterday. She had only a sports bra and small pair of running shorts on. Both accentuated the natural curves of her body. The longer he took in her body the more a part of his body came awake.

Alex decided it was best for him to say something before she noticed him staring, wide eyed and moth agape. He quickly adjusted himself to avoid any unnecessary embarrassment and spoke with a crooked smile, "Hey stranger."

He knew immediately that he had scared her as she jumped to her feet and twirled around in one impossibly fluid motion. Her eyes were wide with surprise, but quickly returned to normal, as they connected with Alex's. Had Alex not been so startled himself by the situation, he would have noticed a slight twinkle in her eyes.

Alex quickly stepped forward, stumbling over his words as he tried to remedy the situation, "Elsa I am so sorry, I did not mean to scare you!"

Elsa giggled behind her hand at this, "Its okay Alex, I was just thinking and didn't expect anyone to be up her besides me."

Alex let out a deep breath he had not realized he was holding in, and gave a soft chuckle, while his hand reflexively found the back of his neck, "I'm glad I didn't scare you too much, I wasn't expecting to see anyone myself, I figured that I was the only one crazy enough to run this early in the morning.

Elsa smiled in a way that melted Alex's insides and gestured to her well toned body with a small wink at Alex, "I can't keep this figure up without some hard work."

Alex stumbled over his words, Elsa gesturing to her body was not helping Alex keep his eyes level with hers, which she made even more difficult when she winked at him. As he diverted his eyes from hers, he got a good look at the rest of her body. She truly was well defined, in a feminine way, her legs were toned and lithe, her arms though thin had the subtle outlines of muscles. Her stomach showed the outline of her abdominals. Alex made sure to not le his eyes scan over her chest, otherwise he knew he would be in a much more embarrassing moment than he already was.

After a long pause Elsa spoke again, which Alex thanked whatever God might exist for, and while she did she laughed heartily, "It would seem I startled you as much as you did me just a moment ago."

Alex quickly found his voce when he realized that she was teasing him, _two can play at this game._

"Well it would seem that we are even…for now," Alex gave a sly smile at Elsa as he said this and walked passed her to sit where she previously had been, as he walked by her, he couldn't resist teasing her a bit more, "Absolutely gorgeous…the view that is."

 _Elsa's POV_

At the sound of the voice Elsa sprang to her feet and turned around in surprise. Her eyes were wide with surprise, but quickly returned to normal when she realized who had startled her. She couldn't stop the smile that rose to her eyes just as she couldn't stop her stomach from filling with butterflies.

Alex quickly stepped towards her, stumbling over his words, "Elsa I am so sorry, I did not mean to scare you!"

Elsa giggled behind her hand at this, _he is so cute when he gets worked up like this_ , she figured should quickly say something before he stressed even more over what truly was an accident, "Its okay Alex, I was just thinking and didn't expect anyone to be up her besides me."

Alex let out a deep breath and gave a soft chuckle, the one that turned Elsa to mush every time she heard it, while his hand moved the back of his neck, "I'm glad I didn't scare you too much, I wasn't expecting to see anyone myself, I figured that I was the only one crazy enough to run this early in the morning.

Elsa flashed Alex her most brilliant smile, _time for a little revenge_ , and gestured to her well toned body with a small wink at Alex, "I can't keep this figure up without some hard work."

Elsa saw Alex's body stiffen at her actions, _bulls eye_ , he noticeably tried to keep his eyes locked with hers, that is until she winked at him, _what the hell am I doing?!_ , then they diverted to anywhere but her own. Elsa could see that his eyes trailed her body, she couldn't help but smile triumphantly at this. Elsa truly didn't know where this side of her was coming from, but Alex's reaction was well worth the surprise.

After a long pause Elsa spoke again and while she did she laughed heartily, "It would seem I startled you as much as you did me just a moment ago."

Alex's eyes showed his mind working in overdrive, it was a long, though comfortable moment, before he responded. As he did he face wrinkled as his lips formed into a crooked smile that made Elsa's knees weak.

"Well it would seem that we are even…for now," Alex gave a sly smile at Elsa as he said this and walked passed her to sit where she previously had been, as he walked by her, "Absolutely gorgeous," her breath hitched and then he continued, "the view that is."

After the initial shock wore off she realized what he had done, she rolled her eyes and turned to sit next to him, _this isn't over buddy, you just wait._

She sat close to Alex, close enough that she could feel the heat rolling off him from his exercising. She took a deep breath to calm herself before trying to talk, which did little to help her as it only gave her a deep inhalation of his woodsy scent. Elsa was relieved when Alex spoke, "So, you run often Elsa?"

She smiled, normal conversation is good, _be calm Elsa, its just a simple conversation,_ "Yeah, since I was young its always been on of my favorite things, at my parents' house there are a lot trails near it so I got started running those. When I came to St. David's I found this trail and have been running it ever since. I often come up here when I need to think. What about you?"

Elsa looked at Alex through her peripheral, seeing a slight smile on his face as he looked out over the town, after a moment he responded, "I know what you mean. Growing up if I was being a handful my grandma would yell at me to go run around the block a few times, and eventually it became a more voluntary way to let out my emotions. It was especially good for keeping me in shape for basketball during the off season.

After my grandma passed last spring," Elsa gasped slightly at this revelation, "running was all that kept my head on straight. After I found out I ran for hours, I ran until I collapsed and could barely move, for weeks it was the only way I could fell anything."

 _So much for normal conversation, way to go Elsa._

Elsa was beating herself, she always had a knack for accidently bringing up the worst topics, "Alex, I'm so sorry, I had no idea."

Alex turned to her and smiled, "It's okay Elsa, its good to talk about it. The reason I came here was to find out more about my family and myself, I certainly can't do that without talking to people and making friends."

Elsa smile at this last word, sensing it was an invitation of sorts, "Well lucky for you you just happened to make fast friends with a group of people who help each other out no matter what."

After that the conversation turned much lighter, Elsa finding it surprisingly easy to talk with Alex. The talked about everything under the sun from movies, to books, to their families. Elsa was heartbroken when she found out Alex had no family left after his grandmother had passed. Alex went on to tell her parts of the letter he had received, leaving out the information about his father's company, told her about why he was here, and told her some of his favorite stories of his grandmother. After what seem like a short time, Elsa checked her watch and was surprised to see how much time had passed. The two had been sitting and talking for nearly two hours.

Elsa was reluctant to leave but she knew she had to get ready for the day and she was getting hungry, her protein bar was slowly wearing off. She stood and brushed herself off, "As much as I don't want to, I really need to get back, I need to get in the shower before Anna otherwise it'll be hours before I can get in there."

Alex chuckled in response and turned himself to her raising a hand, "Want to help an old man up?"

Elsa couldn't help laughing at his antics, knowing full well she did not have the strength to pull him up, nevertheless grabbed his offered hand and pulled as he stood up. As he was rising Elsa got a good look at Alex for the first time that day. He was wearing shorts that showed he well toned legs, a scruffy shirt that seemed to match his mildly unkempt but oh so sexy look, _Elsa stop that train right now!_ His shirt was tight throughout and offered a subtle hint at the abs that must lie beneath the fabric.

Once he was up Elsa noticed just how close they were, her cerulean eyes locked with his pine, just how close their lips were, _stop it Elsa! Moving way, way too fast!_

Elsa had to do something fast before she kissed him or the moment turned awkward. A devious smile spread across her lips shortly before she sprung into action.

 _Alex's POV_

Alex was becoming lost in those deep, ocean like eyes of hers, they were close, almost too close, and yet not close enough, and before he knew what was happening she was gone, the ponytail whipping behind her, when she was about ten feet away she looked over her shoulder and yelled, "Last one to the apartments loses!"

Alex couldn't help but grin as he took off after Elsa, he also couldn't help but continue to admire her as he ran behind her. She ran with the grace of an antelope, her feet seemingly barely touching the ground, almost gliding as she ran. She was fast, unfortunately for her, he was faster.

 _Elsa's POV_

Elsa ran like she had never before, the mirth and nerves that filled her fueling her mad dash back to the apartment. Running as fast as she was, she expected to be far ahead of Alex, yet when she looked over her shoulder for the briefest moment, she saw that he was right on her heels.

 _It's those damn long legs of his!_

She faced forward, seeing the apartment building in the distance, as she began to pour on the speed, she saw Alex flash by him. No matter how much she pushed she could not catch up, she went out too fast in the beginning. When she got to the stairs leading to the third floor Alex was sitting on the lowest one, smiling, waiting for her.

As she got closer stood up and held his arms aloft in victory. Though never one happy in defeat, Elsa couldn't help but smile at his antics. She walked the last few feet towards Alex preparing for his gloating over his blatant win.

When she was close enough for him to not have to shout, Alex spoke, "You surprised me speedy, wasn't expecting that out of you, I had to really pour it on at the end to catch you."

Elsa beamed, always appreciative of praise when it came to her running. She may not have run competitively since high school, but she still took pride in her near perfect form. She herself couldn't help but admire Alex's ability, especially with how big he was. Elsa's petite size gave her quite the advantage when it came to running.

Elsa leaned against the wall and looked up at Alex still smiling, "Maybe next time if I try, I'll be able to beat you," she teased, the gleam of sweat on her forehead and her short breaths betraying her statement.

Alex laughed, "Keep dreaming speedy, didn't you say something about a shower before Anna claimed the bathroom?"

Eyes lighting with realization, "Right! Thanks for the reminder," Elsa began to make her way towards the stairs, as she raised her foot to meet the first stair she stumbled as she already was feeling the effects of her sprinting. Alex reached out a hand to help steady her, she laughed at her situation, "Thanks, at this rate, by the time I get upstairs it'll be Christmas!"

Alex gave her a smile and turned his back to her bending slightly at the knees, which confused her until he spoke, "Your chariot awaits your highness."

Elsa couldn't help but giggle at his actions, she knew an intimate position such as that and all the contact she would have in said position wouldn't be the best idea, and yet her body, as if on its volition, moved and climbed onto his back, wrapping her legs around his waist, her arms lightly around his neck.

She put on hand in the air and in an overly dramatic voice, mock shouted, "To the Bat Cave!"

Alex could only laugh at her as he began to climb the stairs. Elsa settled in for the ride, resting her cheek against Alex's shoulder. His back was taught with muscles, she felt like she was against a marble slab. His arms hooked around her legs to keep her steady, she could feel his muscles in his arms likes bands of steel. She hadn't seen someone as defined as Alex since she first met Sven. Elsa was hoping she would be able to sneak in her apartment and make it to the shower with Anna and Rapunzel none the wiser.

Once again using his long legs to his advantage, Alex took the stairs by twos and before she knew it, they were on the third floor. As she was about to hop down from Alex's back, the door to Elsa's apartment opened, Rapunzel traipsed out, stopping dead in her tracks, hands frozen in the midst of braiding her wet hair, mouth hanging slack.

 _So much for sneaking in unnoticed._

To her credit, Rapunzel recovered to the scene quickly, she gave the pair a sly smile before speaking, "You just missed your chance, Anna just hopped in the shower."

After she gave the bad news to Elsa she skipped across the hall and into Alex's apartment. Elsa laid her forehead on Alex's shoulder and groaned. Primarily because she now would have to wait for a long time until Anna was done, and secondarily because she knew that the whole boys' apartment would know about what Rapunzel just saw. If Elsa's group of friends were not already scheming, they were now.

It took her a moment to realize that Alex was looking at her and speaking, "Earth to Elsa?"

"Sorry trying to figure out what to do for the next hour while Anna inhabits the bathroom"

Alex gave her a crooked grin, "As I was saying, we have two showers in our place, and Flynn has some surprisingly feminine shower products, you are free to shower at our place."

Elsa considered this, it would not be the first time that she had showered at the boys' place, however this time it felt different for some reason.

 _Yeah, some reason, I'm sure it has nothing to do with the hunk of muscle you are currently melting into._

The voice that Elsa was increasingly getting annoyed with must have spoken for her, as she has no recollection of making a decision, but regardless the words passed her lips, "That would be great thanks."

Alex helped her untangle herself from him and set her down, she immediately missed his touch, regardless of how sweaty he currently was. He spoke, which broke her thoughts, which she was thankful for, "Think you can make it to your room and then to our place safely or do you need another ride?"

He flashed her a smile, she almost thought he was flirting with her. _Elsa stop, you don't even know if he is single yet._ Her voice of reason chimed in at what she would consider an inopportune moment, but what was new?

She wanted to say yes more than anything, but she knew that for now it was best to decline, but she offered him a small smile, "I think I'll be okay, I'll see you in a little bit. I need to grab a change of clothes and a towel."

Alex nodded and began to walk backwards towards his door, "Sounds good speedy see you in a bit," he flashed her one more of his knee breaking smiles before he turned and disappeared into his apartment.

Elsa turned and quickly did the same, turning into a puddle of goo in the middle of the hallway was not a good choice. As she entered the apartment she could see the remnants of the late night movie marathon and she could hear Anna singing in the the shower.

 _Good thing Alex offered his shower, if she is singing it will be even longer than usual._

Elsa first stopped in the kitchen grabbing a glass of water, a banana and depositing her empty bottle in the sink, she then made made the short journey to her room. She made quick work of the banana and threw the peel in her trash can and went to sit on the floor of her closet. She sipped from the glass as she debated about what to wear for the day. Per usual over the last day and a half her thoughts drifted towards Alex.

She wasn't sure what she should do, she couldn't deny her physical attraction, in her limited interactions with him he had seemed like a great and nice guy. He definitely made her laugh and smile. She had promised herself no distractions this year, but she had never imagined one being so sexy…Craig had been good looking, but Alex was in a whole other league of his own.

Elsa decided it was time for her to take a page out of her sister's book and take a risk for once. _I mean dad is always trying to teach me the value of a good risk in business, and as they say practice makes perfect._ First thing is first, have to figure out if he is single or not. As she made up her mind she realized she had been sitting in her closet for a good ten minutes, she quickly grabbed a pair of black and silver leggings that reached her knees, a hot pink sports bra, and another of her father's old, oversized t-shirts that she loved so much.

She quickly took out her contacts and threw on her glasses. She grabbed a towel from the rack on the back of her door and headed out of the apartment, skipping any shoes. Elsa crossed the hall and let herself in to the boys' apartment; for the most part the group of friends had an open door policy for the two apartments. Elsa walked in and saw no one, figuring they all must be in their rooms in various states of waking up and getting ready for the day.

If memory served her right, which it often did, Flynn's bathroom, which she figured by process of elimination would also be Alex's, was the one at the end of the hall. She padded barefoot towards the door passing the other boys' rooms as she went, carrying her belongings. Just as she was getting close enough to open the door, it opened from the other side, walking out, with wet hair, lightly dripping water down his very bare chest and abs, was Alex. No longer was any part of his _very_ muscular torso and abdomen left to her imagination. All that covered the most private areas of his body was a towel loosely wrapped around his waist.

Elsa could not help the deep blush that she knew was appearing in her cheeks, nor could she help but admire the well defined man in front of her.

 _Alex's POV_

A long cold shower was exactly what Alex needed to relax after his surprise morning with Elsa. He was just drying off when he heard a door opening and shutting, assuming it must be one of the guys. He silently cursed under his breath as he realized that he had forgotten to bring clothes with him, back in Oregon he hadn't had to do that, it was something he would have to get in the habit of doing.

 _Well my room isn't that far away, I'm sure I can make it without incident._

Alex had never been so wrong in his life. He opened the door and stepped out only to run into Elsa. He had momentarily forgotten that he had told her she could shower at his place. She was wearing the same clothes as before, but was more prepared than he was and had a change of clothes in her arm. He suddenly felt very naked, probably because he was save for a towel around his waste. Alex couldn't help but notice her eyes trailing from his down his torso, her pupils dilated.

Before anyone could find their way into the hall and make the situation more awkward than it already was, Alex spoke, "Well, umm, shower is there," he pointed behind to him the open bathroom door, "but you seemed to have already known that. Tell you what I'll head in my room and get out of your way."

Alex stepped to the side so Elsa could pass him. She hurried passed him, he could almost swear there was a slight blush on her cheeks. She quickly moved into the bathroom and shut the door. Alex leaned back and rested his head against the wall, closing his eye. As soon as the shower started all three of his roommates opened their doors, Alex didn't even look at them as he spoke, "Not one word."

As quickly as they opened the doors had shut, though Alex of course could hear their laughter though. He groaned and made his way into his own room. He threw his towel into his hamper and threw on some old sweats and a zip up hoodie. He sat down on his bed and fired up his PlayStation, seeing that the guys were on a game of NBA Live, Alex jumped into their party, the guys were strangely silent.

Eugene was the first to speak up, " _So_ Alex, how's it going?"

That was all it took for the three of them to break out into laughter again. Alex could only groan and roll his eyes. In the background of Eugene's mic Alex could hear Rapunzel yelling, "Be nice _Eugene_!"

Konrad and Kristoff were smart enough to not say anything. Time passed quickly as the boys played, when Alex heard a knock at his door him and Konrad were about to win their third game against Eugene and Kristoff. Alex muted his mic, pulled his headset off, and called out, "Come in!"

When he did his door open and Elsa walked in. She was drying off her hair as she entered. She offered a small smile as she sat down on the end of his bed. She had on a short pair of leggings that ended at her knees and a large dark grey, faded St. David's t-shirt, Alex swore she could wear a paper bag and she would still be gorgeous.

Alex continued to play but talked with Elsa, trying not be distracted by the way in which her leggings perfectly hugged her hips, "Sorry about earlier, have a good shower?"

Elsa's cheeks had a slight tinge of pink to them, she set down her towel and and started to brush her hair, she gave him a heart stopping smile, "No worries, I mean it is your apartment. It was good, thanks again for letting me shower here, felt great to not have to wait forever for Anna to be done."

Alex returned her smile, "Its no problem. Any plans for the rest of the day?"

Elsa turned to view his television to see what he was playing, "Nope," she popped her "p", "just dinner with everyone tonight. So I see you play videogames like the other guys do."

Alex cursed as Kristoff had just stolen the ball from Alex and was about to score, "Yeah," he laughed, "yet another way my grandma would get me out of her hair if she was busy. You play at all?"

Elsa returned her gaze to Alex, trying her best to stare at his bare chest that was peaking through his partially opened hoodie. She shook her head as she responded, "No, I never have had much interest. I've seen the guys play a few times but that's about it."

Alex, had a great idea, sat up and crossed his legs, he gave Elsa a wicked smile as he patted the bed in front of him, "Come sit by me it is high time you gave it a shot, you don't know what you're missing."

Elsa began to protest immediately, but before she could do much of anything, Alex moved with speed that betrayed his size and grabbed her. Her pulled her back to where he was originally sitting and sat her in front of him. He grabbed the brush out of her hand and sat it to the side. He then proceeded to put his blue controller into her hands, wrapping his arms around her and cupping her hands in his as he began to tell her which button did what.

He finished as a voice projected from his head phones, "Jesus Alex are you sleeping in there that's the third time I have stolen the ball from you in a row," Eugene yelled.

Alex unmuted his mic and laughed, "About the only way you could ever steal it from me Flynn, and no I am not sleeping."

As he finished speaking he muted his mic again and discarded the headset to the side. "Alright now your team is the team in white, you are playing with Konrad, that is his player," Alex pointed to a player on the television and then moved to another, "and that is the player that you are controlling, the other three are controlled by the computer. You got this, Flynn and Kristoff are no match for you and Konrad."

Elsa gave a small laugh, "I think you highly overestimate my ability to pick this up quickly."

As she began to play and Alex watched from behind her, an idea began to form in his head. He quickly grabbed the previously discarded brush, which Elsa did not notice as she was already engrossed in the game. Her eyes fixated on the screen in front of her, her tongue slightly poking out from the side of her mouth, her brow furrowing. She did notice however as Alex began to draw the brush through her hair.

"What're you doing?" she asked half surprised, half inquisitively.

Alex grinned as he continued to brush and Elsa turned her attention back to the game, "Well I figure if you are trying something new I might as well. And seeing as its my fault that your brushing was interrupted it seemed like the perfect opportunity."

Had she been facing Alex, he would have seen the light pink blush travel to her cheeks. They sat like that for some time, Elsa playing, not too terribly either, and Alex brushing her hair. By the time the second game she had played ended, the need for brushing was long gone, but Alex couldn't help but continue as he didn't was to lose the chance to be close. After the game ended, and the system indicated that the other guys had signed off, Elsa turned around with a wide grin on her face as she spoke, "That was awesome! I should have tried this way sooner!"

Alex returned her brilliant smile with one of his own, "Told ya so. Now just wait until we play some first person shooters, best way to let out some pent up aggression is to run around killing people online."

Elsa's eyes lit up, "Can we play now?" she asked eagerly.

The hearty laugh that escaped his lips couldn't be stopped, Alex wondering what exactly he had started here, "Sure, I'll pop in one that we can play together."

He stood from the bed and moved towards the console, switching one disc for another and grabbing his spare, black controller. He sat down next to her this time. As the game loaded Alex once again explained what the different buttons did, Elsa nodded with comprehension.

Once the game had fully loaded they began to play, Elsa once again showing a knack for the game with fast reflexes and a mind for strategy. They played a few rounds and would have continued had it not been for the loud growl that came from Alex's stomach.

Elsa giggled behind her hand at him and then spoke, "Sounds like someone is hungry. Want to see what the others are planning for lunch and go from there? I could go for some food myself."

Alex couldn't help but be happy with how great this day was turning out for him, "That sounds great. Let me throw on some real clothes quickly and I'll meet you in the living room."

Elsa gave him a shy smile and nod as she stood and made her way to the door, shutting it behind her. Alex changed quickly, opting for a pair of jeans, a black t-shirt and a pair of dark brown, leather boat shoes. He grabbed his wallet, keys, and phone sliding them into his pockets. Alex found Elsa in the living room waiting for him, but saw no one else, he raised an eyebrow questioningly.

Elsa was quick to respond, "Konrad walked out just as I made it out here and said he was on his way to the gym and was under where Eugene and Kristoff had gone. Let's check my place, as they are likely attached to their better halves, and if not we can go ourselves. I'd also like to throw on a different shirt and grab some shoes."

Alex nodded his head and gestured for her to go ahead of him, "Lead the way."

The bright smile she flashed him nearly made his knees buckle, with her usual grace, Elsa led the way across the hall and into her apartment. They found it to be just as empty as Alex's. Elsa was the first to speak, "Well it looks like its just you and I then. Let me go change my shirt and we'll be off."

"Sounds good," Alex voiced as he sat in one of the dining room chairs. Elsa made her way down the hall towards her room. Alex pulled out his phone to see if he had missed anything in the last few hours. He saw a message that he had missed earlier from Kristoff, just as he finished reading it he heard Elsa returning. She had traded her t-shirt for a more appropriately sized navy blue shirt, with a light grey zip up hoodie that said "PINK" on the left breast area, she had thrown on a pair of blue Converse.

Alex admired how she could make such a simple outfit look so amazing, he shook himself to the present as she was standing in front of him, and relayed the contents of Kristoff's message, "Apparently the girls dragged Eugene and Kristoff on a hike and picnic, Kristoff said they will be back in time for dinner."

Elsa rolled her eyes and smiled, "Well than shall we? I have the perfect place in mind. It's a local diner," at this point she began to speak much more quietly and her eyes were downcast, "I know you said that you wanted to see more about where your parents went to school, and I know when my parents were here they and their friends would go to this diner all the time."

He could see that she was nervous about this idea, but thought it was a great one, appreciative of her effort to help he find out more about his parents, "Elsa that sounds perfect. How about I drive and your direct me there?"

She looked back up at him, her eyes sparkling as she grabbed his hand and pulled him out the door, "Let's go!" Alex wishing that she would never let go.

Getting to the diner took little time at all. It was located on the main street of the town which had no parking, so they parked on a side street and walked the short distance to the diner. As they walked up to the store front Alex saw a large, faded sign, that read, "C's Diner – Good Eats, Better Laughs, Best Times". He smiled as he held the door open for Elsa and they both entered. Walking in Alex thought he had traveled back in time, the diner was straight out of the fifties. On his left was a long counter with stools on wrapping around the outside, on the inside was where the staff could move around, with a window to the kitchen to grab orders. On his right all along the wall were booths, with tables that had seen their fair share of diners, as evidenced by the signatures left all over the tops. The walls were adorned with pictures of what Alex assumed to be past patrons. He didn't recognize any of them and figured they must be people from the town and from the college.

An older man, with a nametag so faded that Alex couldn't read it, walked up to the pair. He smiled warmly at them, "Welcome to C's diner, grab a seat anywhere that pleases you and we will be right with you."

They walked to a booth in the far corner and sat down. The pair began to look over the menu, trying to decide on what they should eat, Alex looked up from his menu and saw Elsa was doing the same, he smiled at her and asked, "Have you been here before?"

Elsa responded, "Not since I was little, with my parents, when they were visiting for their ten-year reunion. I always mean to come here but something always comes up or I forget about it when thinking of where to go. When they went here, my parents and their friends went here all the time. I am pretty sure the last time I was here the older guy that welcomed us was here."

She giggled as she said this and Alex smiled again at her, _damn this girl makes me smile a lot,_ neither had notice that the aforementioned man had made his way to their table, he was smiling softly at the duo "Well you would be right about that little lady, its hard to have a C's Diner without C himself."

Alex was impressed with this, it wasn't often that the owner of a place was the one waiting on the customer, "You're the owner then?"

C smiled even more warmly, "Aye, owner, operator, cook, waiter, bus boy, mop boy," he then gestured at the photographs on the wall, "resident photographer, you name it I do it."

Elsa beamed sincerely at the man, "That's really amazing. My family has a company also, I have great respect for those that can run a business and more so those who do it right next to their workers." This compliment made C grin from ear to ear, Elsa continued, more to herself at this point, "I wonder if my parents are on this wall."

C looked at her and questioned her, "Did they come here often?"

"According to them in their 'hay day'," she said with air quotes once again turning towards the man, "they were here all the time."

C looked more inquisitively at this point, "If they were here as much as they say I am sure they are, maybe I recognize their names?"

"They certainly aren't names you would soon forget, my father is Agdar Winters and my mother, before they were married was Idun Hoffman." As she mentioned her parent's names C's eyes widened with recognition, he grabbed their menus and began to walk to the front of the diner. Elsa and Alex gave one and other a confused look, and when C realized they were not behind him, he called over his shoulder, "Well come on will ya? I certainly am not getting any younger.

The two rose and followed the short distance after him, Alex was sure he was about to be thrown out. So he was surprised when C stopped short of the door at a corner booth Alex had not noticed on his way in. It was the least worn booth, and the table with the least amount of signatures. In fact, this table, unlike the other which were filled, only had six signatures. On the table sat small reserved sign, which C picked up and replaced with the menus he had grabbed earlier. He motioned for them to sit down, the both slid into the booth, towards the center so that they could face him.

"I should've recognized ya little lady. You have your mother's eyes you do." At this Elsa smiled and C continued. "They weren't kidding when they said they were in there. Many nights they closed this place down, them and their group of friends."

Alex could see a slight glisten in his eyes at this point. "This was their both, they were the hooligans who started this business of signing the tables on their graduation day," he gestured to the table top, "And they were the first picture on the wall. After four years of being here they felt they needed to leave a piece of themselves behind and gave that picture," he pointed behind Elsa and Alex, "to me on their graduation day telling me not to miss them too much as they spread their wings and flew from the nest."

Alex and Elsa turned around to see the picture that he was pointing towards, Elsa smiled but the color drained from his face.

 _Elsa's POV_

 _I can't believe they only said they came here often. I am so calling them tonight. I wish I would have come here sooner._

After staring at the picture of her parents and their friends, two being Rapunzel's parents, and two who she did not recognize, for a moment she turned to see Alex's reaction, she wasn't expecting him to have much of a reaction as he didn't know anyone in the picture, and yet his face gone incredibly pale. C must have noticed this also, because he spoke moments before Elsa could, "Ya okay lad, looks like you've seen a ghost."

Alex turned to him and then back to the picture, he was trying to speak but it seemed his words were failing him, and then at last, barely audibly he spoke two distinct words, "My parents."

Elsa's eyes widened, her attention immediately shifted back to the large photograph, specifically to the two people she did not recognize. As she looked closer this time she could saw it plain as day, she couldn't believe she missed it a moment ago. Alex was a near carbon copy of the man she didn't recognize. It must be the beard and long hair, as the man next to her father has a cleanly shaved face and quite short hair.

C was the first to speak, seemingly not making the same connection that Elsa and Alex were, "I woulda sworn that Gerald and Ramona had little baby girl all those years ago, and unless I finally have lost my senses, ya look like a man to me."

 _Alex's POV_

Alex found his words more easily this time, "Not them, _them,_ " he pointed at his parents.

The shock Elsa felt was nothing compared to the wave of shock that hit C. He steadied himself on the table and looked at Alex hard, his voice became hoarse, "You're telling me your parents are Mark and Laurel Stafford? That your name is Alexander Cornelius Stafford?"

If possible, Elsa noticed, Alex looked ever more confused than before, "Yes but how do you know that? Did you know them? Wait, how did you know my full name, only my grandmother knew that." Alex stopped as C held up his hand.

He pulled up a chair from an empty table and sat down as he spoke, with a small smile on his face, "First off, yes I knew your parents, damn shame what happened to them," he looked down at the floor at this point, "Day doesn't go by that I don't miss them. They were in here even more than the others. Your parents, the Winters and the Shrivers were near inseparable back in their college days. Your parents though, they became like second children to me. Your ma worked here all four years she went to school here. I swear I almost had to throw your dad out the front door more than once while she working, came in here distracting her and taking all her time with that smile and sharp with of his."

Tears were welling in Alex's eyes much like C's, but Alex couldn't keep the smile off his face if wanted to, he had never heard so much about his parents in one sitting. C continued on with his story, "Mark and Laurel were some of the best people I knew," he diverted his gaze to Elsa, "right next to your parents and the Shrivers. Was damn sad to see them all leave. Nearly broke my heart when I heard about Mark and Laurel. I was at the funeral," he turned his attention back to Alex, "you were too young to remember me back then. Helluva lot smaller then too."

Elsa and Alex couldn't help but laugh even with the somber nature of the conversation. C laughed a bit with them, and continued, "As to knowing your name," he looked down at this name tag and tried to shine it up, though it helped little, "Really need to replace this, can't get myself to do it though as it was your mother who handwrote this one for me, the name is Cornelius, for some odd reason your parents liked this old bastard enough to give you his name."

Cornelius gave Alex a wide smile, Alex's eyes were wide, his mind reeling. He stood, Cornelius doing the same, and Alex wrapped his arms around the man, doing something he hadn't done since the day he found out about his grandmother's passing, he cried. Cornelius held him as he did so and more than one tear escaped the old man's eyes himself.

 _Elsa's POV_

Elsa could barely believe all she had just heard, she couldn't even imagine how Alex was feeling. When she recommended this place to maybe find something out about his parents, she never imagined something like this.

 _What an unbelievable coincidence, her parents had been friends with Alex's parents._

Elsa watched the two men hugging with a small smile on her face. After a few minutes the two separated and moved back to their respective seats. Cornelius and Alex both smiling, started a a conversation, Alex asking questions about his parents, Cornelius answered as well as he could.

After some time, Cornelius stood up and spoke to the pair, "Well I am assuming that because you know nothing of this place when you came in, you were coming for some lunch. I'll go grab you some food and be right back."

Alex smiled and spoke with a small laugh, "But we haven't even ordered."

Cornelius spoke over over his shoulder as he walked to the kitchen, "Don't worry about that, I have the perfect thing in mind."

Elsa and Alex shared a questioning look but shrugged it off, Alex then turned to the picture of their parents. As Elsa looked over at Alex and saw he had a blank look on his eyes. She could only imagine the million place where his mind could be at this point, she couldn't imagine how she would be reacting if she was in the same position.

Cornelius came back after a short while, that Alex and Elsa had passed with gentle conversation, Elsa trying to keep the conversation for light. As he came back, Cornelius was carrying a tray with two plates each with a burger and fries, a glass with a milkshake and a silver cup holding the rest of the milk shake. Cornelius, with practiced ease that came from years of working in the diner, set one burger in front of Alex, one in front of Elsa, and the milkshake in between the two, which had two straws. "Alright kiddos we have here," pointing at Alex's plate which held a burger and a half and a pile of fries, "burger and half with pepper jack cheese and fries and half of the fries from you sweet friend here," then he pointed at Elsa's plate, "half a burger with American cheese, half an order of fries, and finally" motioning to the milk shake, "half strawberry, half chocolate milkshake," finally pointing to the silver cup, "and the leftover milkshake topped off with half a can of whipped cream.

This is the exact meal is what your parents had every time they came in. Your father was a big guy, you obviously got his genetics. He always ate more so eventually I started putting half your mother's burger and fries on his plate, as they would end up there anyways. They could never agree on a milkshake flavor so it was always mixed, your father never liked whipped cream so his was put into the extra glass, along with an extra long spurt for your mother."

Alex was smiling more widely than ever, "Thank you Cornelius it looks great."

"Well you two lovebirds enjoy, this old man needs to get back to work," he smiled and winked as he walked away, leaving Elsa and Alex sputtering in denial as he left them.

After recovering from his statement, the two dug into their food, starving at this point, eating much later than they originally intended. They were amicably silent as they ate, all of the food was delicious and just the perfect amount for each of them.

Alex was the first to finish, "Damn was that good. I can see why our parents came here so often."

Elsa smiled, popping the last fry into her mouth, "No kidding. We will have to bring the other back sometime. I hope you don't mind me asking, but after all of this how are you doing?"

Alex returned her smile, "Not at all, I appreciate it, after all of this and everything last spring, it is nice to have someone to talk about it all with. I really appreciate you being here for me with this. Really was a great idea to come here," he gave her a light laugh as he said that.

Elsa smiled and reached her hand over to his, "It's my pleasure. I'm glad you are finding out more about your parents. If you want, I could call my parents and ask them about your parents."

Alex smiled but looked overwhelmed, turning his hand to hold hers, "Maybe later, but right now I am still processing all that we found out today. I heard more today about them than I have in my whole life."

Elsa squeezed his hand, "Makes total sense. Just know I am here for you, whatever you need."

Alex took a moment to glance at the clock on the wall and noticed it was quite late in the afternoon, "It's getting pretty late we should head back."

Elsa noticed the time herself, "You're right, lets go pay for the meal."

Alex nodded, reluctantly let go of Elsa's hand, she missed his touch immediately, and stood up from the booth. Elsa followed suit and they made their way to the cash register at the counter. Cornelius met them at the register, offering them quite the smile, "I sure hope to see you soon. You two remind me so much of your parents."

Both Elsa and Alex smiled at the old man and Alex spoke first, "Thank you so much for everything Cornelius. You can't imagine how much all of this means to me. How much do we owe you for lunch?"

Alex began to take out his wallet, but Cornelius held up his hand, "No charge my boy, this one is on the house. You have brought an old man more joy than you can imagine."

Alex smiled and put his wallet back in his pocket, Elsa spoke up, "Cornelius where is the little girl's room?" she turned towards Alex, "Have to use it before we head out."

Cornelius pointed towards the end of the counter, "Past the counter on the left, down the hallway."

 _Alex's POV_

"Thanks," Elsa gave the man a warm smile and made her way to the bathroom. Cornelius turned his attention back to to Alex. "You don't let that girl get away from you Mr. Stafford. She looks at you in the same way your mother looked at your father."

For what seemed like the millionth time today, Alex's eyes moistened with tears, "I have no intention to let her go sir."

Cornelius smiled as he walked from behind the counter, returning the reserved sign to the table they had sat at, taking away the dirty dishes. After dropping the dishes of at the kitchen he returned to Alex. "You two and your friends are always welcome here, that table," he pointed to the booth, "is always reserved for you just as it always was for your parents and their friends. You better believe I have more stories about them all that will make you laugh so hard you cry; I have been waiting for over twenty years in the hope that I got to embarrass them to their kids."

Cornelius gave Alex the biggest smile of the day which Alex couldn't help but return, he was about to speak when he heard Elsa behind him, he turned and saw her smiling "We are just as anxious to hear those stories about our parents, thanks again for everything Cornelius."

"It's not problem little lady, now you two get out of here before you make an old man cry again," he made a shooing gesture with his hand, but had a smile that made his eye light up like Christmas.

Elsa and Alex made their way back to his SUV and climbed in. The short ride back to the apartment building was quite, but comfortable. Halfway there Elsa reached over and grabbed Alex's hand, which he smiled at.

She leaned over so her head rested on this shoulder and whispered while smiling, "Don't worry, I don't have any plans on letting you go either."

 _ **(A/N: Thanks for reading. Hope y'all enjoyed. Don't forget to review. A quick note, Elsa and Alex are not yet together, but they also aren't not together. They are in this weird "I just met you, but am inexplicably drawn to you" weird kind of a limbo. Is this realistic, not really, do I care? Not at all. Till next time!)**_


	4. August Pt 4

_**(A/N: Welcome back readers. As always please enjoy. I certainly enjoyed writing it.)**_

 _Alex's POV_

The ride back to the apartments was quiet and peaceful for the pair. Alex's mind was still trying to make sense all that he had learned, but he knew with his newly found friend group, in the end they'd figure it out. For the first time in his life, Alex felt truly close to his parents, like he actually knew them, or at least some part of them. No longer were they a faded photograph in his mind, distorted by time.

Elsa stayed leaning on Alex for the duration of the short drive, something that he did not mind at all. Alex was never one to rush into things, if this even was a thing he had to remind himself, but something just felt _right_ about Elsa. He felt as if he had known her his whole life and not just two days. Alex again felt his mind racing, and it was again calmed as he realized no matter what was happening or may happen in the coming future, his new friends would be there to stand by him and help him figure it out, it was with this thought that Alex smiled widely as he pulled into an empty parking spot at the apartment complex.

Elsa moved her head from his shoulder, and unbuckled her seatbelt as she looked at him, "What's got you smiling?"

Alex was similarly unfastening his seatbelt as he returned her gaze, "Life has just been really great these last two days, and I can just tell, that this time, when it does get rough again, I now have a group of friends that will be there for me."

Elsa smiled warmly as he continued to speak, "That was the hardest part about when my grandma passed. All these people I thought were my friends ended up running at the first sight of things getting hard. They liked to be around for the fun but were gone as soon as it wasn't."

Her smile faltered at this point, but quickly returned, Elsa reached over grabbing Alex's hand before she spoke, "You're right about that. Our little group is basically a family, we protect our own and we are there to celebrate with each other at the top and to help pick each other up at the bottom."

Alex's smile widened, which he hadn't thought possible at this point in the day, "You all really are great. Why don't we head in and see what everyone is up to?"

Elsa nodded and the two made their way out of the SUV, one decidedly more graceful than the other. Alex was amazed at how lithe and elegant Elsa was even as she was simply walking to her apartment. As they came around the corner to go up the stairs they ran into a familiar face.

"Hey guys, how's your day been?" Konrad gave them a wicked grin as he spoke. He was carrying his gym bag and was wearing a baggy athletic shirt and a pair of gym shorts.

Alex returned the smile, ignoring what he couldn't help but think was a teasing glance from Konrad, "It was really great. We will share at dinner so we only have to do it once, long story." Konrad gave a questioning glace, but Alex missed it as he looked at the time on his phone, "You left for the gym hours ago, are you just getting back now?"

Konrad nodded, "Yeah, I ended up going out to lunch with my dad. He was promoted to department chair for the Chemistry department this summer, so when the semester starts in a few weeks I won't get to see him as much. Wanted to take advantage of the 'calm before the storm' as he put it."

Elsa began to lead the way up the stairs and the boys followed her, Alex continuing their conversation, "I didn't know your dad worked at the university Konrad."

"Yeah he has been working here for ages, loves his job. I'm surprised he took the chair position, means more politics and less lab time for him."

By this point they had reached the third floor, Elsa began for her door and then turned towards them, "I'm going to see what my sister and Punzie are up to, if they are even home that is. Either way I'll be over in like twenty minutes, with them in tow if they are home."

Konrad smiled and nodded and started to unlock the door to the boys' apartment,

Alex looked at Elsa and smiled, taking a step towards her, "Thanks again for everything today Elsa."

She returned his smile with one that made his knees weak, "Any time Alex. See you in a bit?"

Alex began to rub the back of his neck, _if you keep doing this around this girl you are going to rub a hole in your neck,_ Alex shook the pestering voice from his head, "Yeah sounds great."

He turned and followed Konrad into their apartment and shut the door behind him while kicking off his shoes, Konrad doing the same, both making their way to the kitchen. The door was barely shut when he heard Konrad speak, "So you and Elsa then?"

His feigned innocent tone didn't get past Alex, so he figured two could play at this game, he spoke with as straight a face as possible, "I have no idea what you're talking about."

"What don't you have any idea about?"

Alex hadn't even heard the door open, but turned around to see Kristoff and Eugene walking in. He tried to change the conversation, knowing he may have been able to deflect one, but certainly not all three of them. "Where have you two been?"

Kristoff rolled his eyes at Alex's obvious attempt, "Elsa just shooed us out next door, saying she needed to talk her sister and Rapunzel. Now, what are you, and our dear friend Sven, here discussing.

Alex was surrounded at this point, literally, the three of them all sharing a knowing look and smile. Alex, who knew he had lost before it had even begun. He groaned and made his way over to one of the couches which he promptly collapsed on. The guys followed him to the living room, Kristoff and Eugene taking over the other couch, and Konrad posting up on one of the larger beanbags.

There was a tense silence, which naturally was broken by Eugene, " _So,_ Alex, what seems to be happening between you and a certain blond-haired, single, and just between us four, incredibly attractive, occupant of _3C,_ and you?"

Eugene waggled his eyes in a ridiculous fashion as he asked this, eliciting laughs from Konrad and Kristoff and another groan from Alex. He knew, however, there was no getting out of this so he figured he would make it as painless as possible.

He sat up a bit straighter and looked at the guys, "Considering I have known Elsa for less than forty-eight hours, not much of anything. We are just getting to know each other, just like I am getting to know all of you guys."

Alex was hoping this would be good enough for them, but his roommates shared a look with one another that told him that was not the case. Predictably it was once again Eugene to speak up, but for once his voice carried a rather serious tone, he looked directly at Alex as he spoke, "Alex I am not going to pretend like I know you through and through, we just met, you're right about that. But, I can at least tell that you're a nice guy. And if you weren't, we wouldn't be having this conversation."

Eugene broke his intense eye contact, and looked to his side where Kristoff sat, who picked up where Eugene had left off, "Alex, from what you have told us you have been through some serious stuff lately. First your grandma passed. Then you find out that stuff about your parents. Your last relationship, which was long and serious, ended not so great. We won't say much, because it is not our place, but Elsa's last year hasn't been all sunshine and roses either."

Konrad leaned forward and stood, going to sit by Alex, and then spoke, Alex starting to get the idea this conversation had been planned, "Dude, I have seen the way she looks at you. You two might not know it or maybe you do and just don't want to admit it, but there is something there."

Kristoff jumped back in, "The moment I saw Anna, I knew there was no one else for me, I didn't take the chance I had and I lost out on nearly two years with her, having to watch from the sidelines, having to watch…"

At this point Eugene, grabbed Kristoff's arm, who seemed to be somewhere else at this point, and shook his head slightly. Eugene picked up for him, "What Kris is trying to say, is that we don't expect you to get married, we aren't expecting you to start making babies, or even date to be honest. But you're a fool to deny that there is a connection, and we think you should at least pursue it further. If it leads to other things, if it leads to more, that's awesome. If not, then at least you can say you tried."

Alex nodded, moving for the first time since the conversation had begun, he thought for awhile before he spoke, "You guys are right. There is something. I have felt a spark. I just don't know what to do. Carly really broke something in me with how she ended things, I know Elsa never would, but I don't want to bring any unnecessary baggage into anything. Elsa doesn't deserve that. I feel like I am over Carly, and yet there are moments where she still comes back to haunt me, both figuratively and literally."

The guys all nodded, showing that they understood, there was a small silence after Alex spoke. Konrad was the first to break it, "Being a little less serious about, you have a girl who is gorgeous, smart, funny, caring, driven, and just all around amazing who seems to be interested in you, you'd be kind dumb not to give it a shot. All I'm saying is that if I wasn't batting for the other team and was in your position I wouldn't be hesitating." He finished with a sly smile.

Alex returned the smile with a small laugh, which spread through to the other guys, and eventually he spoke, appreciative of Konrad's efforts to lighten the mood, "Well now that that is out of the way, why don't we play some games before the girls get over here."

The guys all continued to laugh as they got up and headed to their rooms to duke it out on the battlefield or the basketball court until the girls came over and pried them away.

 _Elsa's POV_

Elsa walked in her apartment shedding her hoodie and kicking her shoes off as the door shut behind her. She was welcomed to the sight of Kristoff, Eugene, Anna, and Rapunzel sitting in the living room watching some movie she did not recognize.

As she fully walked in the room, Anna reached for the remote and paused the movie, acknowledging her, "Hey Elsa! How was your date with Alex?"

Anna and Rapunzel broke into a fit of giggles as Elsa could only roll her eyes at her younger sister. She knew she needed to talk to the girls, so that left her with one option, "Alright boys, out. I need to talk to my sister and best friend. We will be over later for dinner. Go do whatever it is that you boys do."

She spoke with authority but had a smile on her face, the boys gave their girlfriends a quick kiss and rushed out the door, no matter how much she was smiling, they did not what to invite the wrath of Elsa, it was something they had seen but never experienced, and they did all they could to keep it that way.

Anna and Rapunzel had straightened themselves out by the time the door had shut again and Elsa made her way to sit near them so they could talk.

Rapunzel was the first to break the silence of them all thinking where to start, "So what did you two crazy kids do today?"

Elsa launched into her story recounting the events of the day: running into each other while on their morning runs, racing back, the hallway incident, playing videogames, going to lunch, and finally the car ride back. She only left out the parts about what happened at lunch, that was for Alex to tell, which she figured he would at dinner.

Anna and Rapunzel looked at Elsa, then at each other, then back to Elsa before Anna spoke, "Wow sis, I was kidding when I asked how the date was, but that legit sounds like a date."

Elsa buried her face in her hands, "So what am I supposed to do? We have only known each other for two days. It's a bit ridiculous to think that I have feelings for him. Plus, not even considering that, we don't even know if he is single. For all we know this could all be moot as he has a girl back in Oregon."

Rapunzel fielded this one, "Elsa it's not too ridiculous. I knew from the minute I met Flynn that he was the one for me."

Elsa gave her a questioning look as she spoke, "But you didn't get with him for months, and that was due to a lack of efforts on his part."

Rapunzel smiled as she thought back to here and Eugene's courtship, "That's true, but that was because of his reputation. I loved him and wanted to be with him, but I needed him to show that he could be a one-woman guy." She slid the next bit of information into the conversation as subtly as she could, as if it held no importance, "And as a matter of fact, Alex is as single as the come."

Elsa's heart nearly stopped at this bit of information, she was conflicted over it. It made her happy, because she couldn't lie and say she wasn't interested in Alex. But it also scared her to death, because she now has no excuse to not go after the chance. Elsa silently cursed to herself, wondering where all her confidence from last night had disappeared to.

Anna could sense the internal struggle going on in Elsa's mind. Anna moved towards her sister and wrapped an arm around her, "Elsa, I love you. I always have and always will. You know I would never tell you something if I thought it would not be in your best interest. And what I am telling you is that I've seen in your eyes the same look mom, grandma, and probably I get when talking about dad, grandpa, and Kristoff. I know its only been days, but certainly crazier things have happened in the world."

Elsa nodded, slowly gaining confidence, but that didn't change that she had no idea what to do. She was used to men pursuing her, not the other way around. Sure, she could flirt and such, but somehow that didn't seem to apply in this situation, she wasn't picking a guy up from a bar for a one night stand for God's sake. "So what am I supposed to do."

Anna and Rapunzel shared a look, Elsa was brilliant and yet she could be so incredibly dense when it came to some things. Anna was the one to speak, "I know this isn't your strong suit, but you go talk to him. You tell him how you feel, what you want, and you see how he feels, see what he wants, and then you see how well they line up and the go from there."

Anna made it sound so simple and then Elsa thought, _well maybe because it is simple. No need to complicate that which is not complicated, as mom always says._

Elsa all of a sudden found herself very confident and resolute in what she was about to do. With no regard to her sister and best friend, she stood and made a beeline for _3D_. Anna and Rapunzel shared a confused look with each other and watched Elsa go. It only took them a split second to tear after her. They were not about to miss this.

 _Alex's POV_

The boys were just starting their first round of Battlefield 4 when Alex's door burst open and then shut as suddenly as it had opened. Alex barely registered Elsa as she locked the door and smoothly glided over to him, until she was on top of him with one leg on either side of his hips. She cupped his face and stared at him for a brief second before she closed the distance between them.

The next thing Alex knew was that her lips were on his and he never wanted it to stop. His hands left his controller. They found their way to her hips, pulling her closer to him. Her arms snaked around his neck, her hands weaving through his hair. Her slender tongue, pushing past her rosy, full lips, requested access to Alex's mouth, which he happily granted.

In all of their movement, Alex's headset fell off, so when Eugene yelled into his microphone, they could both hear it, "Will you two stop sucking face so that my partner can start playing again!"

This was enough for them to break apart, both staring at one another, pupils dilated. Alex couldn't find words, luckily Elsa could, she put on the headset and spoke in a way that made Alex never want to upset her as he even cringed at what she said to Eugene, "Eugene Maximillian Fitzherbert, either shut the fuck up or I will shove your headset so far up your ass," Elsa did not get to finish her threat as they could hear Rapunzel smacking Eugene with what they assumed to be a pillow, Alex could hear this even without his headset on. They both laughed, and then Elsa gave him a more serious look, "How do I mute this?"

Alex responded simply by doing the action she requested, and then looked at her not sure what to say. Luckily, Elsa again took the lead, "I am sorry to burst in here, and for lack of better words attack you like this, but I am not always good with words and I needed to get that point across."

Alex smiled and couldn't help being a bit snarky, "You sure seemed good with words when it came to threatening Eugene," Elsa threw her head back as she laughed, then Alex suddenly pulled her close, and he turned thoughtful, "But your point was well made, now," he said pulling her impossibly close, their lips nearly touching, her breath hitching, "Let me make mine."

Alex kissed her with all the passion he could muster, hoping that it was enough to somehow show her how he felt. The broke apart more quickly than last time. He could see a small blush form on her cheeks. For the first time in this encounter she seemed to be at a loss for words, "So…what now?"

Alex smiled and hoped what he said next wasn't too crazy, "Elsa, after this last year of my life, pretty much all I have known has been turned upside down. What I do know is that right now I want you in my life and I want to see where this goes. Now if that works for, it works for me, and that's all that matters. You make me smile, you make me laugh, and whatever you just did with that kiss makes me feel something that I can't even begin to describe."

Elsa pulled him in for a gentle kiss and pulled away smiling, "That sounds perfect."

Elsa swiftly turned around and wiggled her way in between Alex's legs. Before he could figure out what she was doing, Elsa threw his headset on her head, clicking it down to fit her head, unmuted the microphone, and began to play with the guys. Alex couldn't help but laugh at her antics as he wrapped his arms around her midsection. He had no idea what would happen next, no idea if this was a mistake, or possibly the best thing that could be happening. He did know that with Elsa and his new friends in the end it would all be okay.

 _Elsa's POV_

Elsa was really starting to get the hang of the game, much to Eugene's chagrin, which of course amused everyone else. "How the hell is this fair! She tries a game twice and is better than me who has been playing it for two years. No justice in this world."

It had been a long time since Elsa had smiled as much as she had in the last few days and she was hoping that it would be the norm from here on out. Elsa knew life would be more stressful as school started, she knew like all relationships, she and Alex would have their ups and downs. She knew that in year she would be going to work at her father's company, and she would be even busier. None of that could bring her down now though, because she was happy in this moment and she was going to cross those bridges when they came.

The afternoon passed quickly and before she knew it, it was near time for their annual group dinner. The guys all got off to begin cooking and so Elsa turned around to see what Alex was going to do, except that she found him sleeping. She smiled at the sight and cuddled into his chest and closed her eyes, it had been a great but exhausting day and she thought a nap sounded like a great plan.

It seemed as soon as she closed her eyes someone was banging on the door. Elsa was hoping that if she ignored them long enough, whoever it was would leave them alone. However, she was not so lucky. Soon the banging stopped, but she could now hear their poorly concealed whispers. She strained her ears to she if she could make anything out.

"They've been in there for almost two hours and I'm starving." _That sounds like Eugene._

"Flynn, stop it! If roles were reversed, you wouldn't be coming out either. Now leave them alone." _You tell him Punzie,_ Elsa smiled at her best friend.

"Yeah, but he's right. We're hungry and the food will get cold!" _Sounds like Kristoff is trying to back up Eugene, bad choice buddy._

As if on cue Anna chimed in, "Kristoff if you ever want another kiss you will sit your ass down in the living room and wait for them."

Elsa was sure that would do the trick, and without support from Kristoff even Eugene would know it to be best to give up. After she thought they had all gone, Elsa heard a small knock and he sister whispered, "Hey Els, if you're awake dinner is ready, but if not we will wait for you. Love ya sis."

Elsa smiled as she snuggled into Alex's chest, she really had the best sister in the world. And while she felt as if she could lay in Alex's arms forever, she was getting pretty hungry. Elsa untangled herself from his arms and looked at Alex's face to see him sound asleep. She leaned down and began to kiss his jaw, trailing along the edge, moving closer to her lips. The closer she got the more awake he seemed, by the time she reached his lips, he was eagerly returning her kiss. She broke the kiss after a short time, otherwise she knew she wouldn't want to stop.

"Well hello there sleepy head," she teased.

Alex rolled his eyes and grinned, "Still catching up from the long ride I guess."

Elsa nodded in understanding, "Well it seems that dinner is ready, and as much as I would rather stay here, it would also seem that our presence is desired out in the living room."

"Now that you mention it, I'm feeling pretty hungry. Going to change into something more comfortable really quick, meet you out there?"

Elsa's eyes went wide as saucers, "Face them by myself?! You're crazy. I'll just turn around and promise not to peak."

She shot Alex a quick wink which he rolled his eyes to, "I suppose you have a point, alright missy turn yourself around and let a man change in peace."

Elsa turned around and teasingly covered her eyes with her hand, not able to suppress her giggle, not too long after Alex spoke again, "Alright I'm ready, just have to grab a sweatshirt."

Elsa turned around to see Alex searching around his room for a sweatshirt, he had changed into a pair of dark green shorts and light grey t-shirt that read "Oregon Ducks" on it, she couldn't help but notice how his shirt showed his well defined muscles, _I really need to stop staring at him like that_. He quickly spotted a sweatshirt hung over his desk chair and grabbed it, as he began to put it on Elsa had and idea and a devious smirk appeared on her face.

 _Alex's POV_

Alex was about to put his sweatshirt on when it was snatched from his hands. As he oriented himself, he realized that Elsa had grabbed it and was now putting it on herself. Alex couldn't help but laugh at how ridiculous she looked in it, with how big it was.

 _Hell its big on me to begin with._

Elsa was truly drowning in the garment of clothing. She laughed at herself as she rolled up the sleeves, once again revealing her previously covered hands, "Just a little big. What do you think?"

"A little? I think we must be looking at two different sweatshirts. But, I suppose that's what happens when you put on a sweatshirt that belongs to someone twice your size. And I think that you look adorable as usual."

Elsa's flirty smile changed into a more innocent one as a small blush formed on her cheeks. "Thanks. I hope its okay?" she said more as a question than a statement.

Alex pulled her into a hug, something that he could very easily get used to doing often, "Of course, looks better on you than me." He then released her and turned his back to her, going down on one knee, "Your chariot awaits."

Elsa giggled and hopped on his back like earlier in the day and the two together made their way to the living room. They arrived, with Elsa looking over Alex's shoulder, to see the group playing a game of cards, sitting on the floor, around the coffee table in the living room.

Anna looked up and noticed them first, she flashed them a smile, "We weren't sure that you two were going to surface for air any time soon."

This time it was both Elsa and Alex who blushed, before anyone else could get a remark in Alex spoke, trying to change the subject, "So we heard something about dinner?"

Kristoff and Eugene both bolted from the living room making a mad dash for the kitchen. Anna and Rapunzel rolled their eyes at their boyfriends and shared a knowing look. They, along with Konrad, rose from the floor more leisurely than the other had and followed Elsa and Alex into the dining room. They all took their seats as Kristoff and Eugene set the dinner on the table.

They all dug into the meal, Alex seeing, or more tasting, what had Kristoff and Eugene so anxious to eat. The food was phenomenal. Conversation was light and they all were having a good time. Once they had finished, and Kristoff and Eugene had finished their third helping, they all moved to the living room, still talking.

Kristoff, Anna, Eugene, and Rapunzel took up one couch, with Alex and Elsa stretching out on another, and Konrad rounding off the group on a bean bag. They had opened some bottles of wine during dinner, which had also made the trip to living room. Alex couldn't remember the last time he had such a good time.

Eventually the conversation became more serious as it turned to the events of the day, the group wanted to know what had happened at the diner. Elsa and Alex took turns speaking relaying all they had experienced.

When they had finished the group was silent, Alex and Elsa thinking more on what they had experienced, the others trying to wrap their minds around what they had just heard. Anna was the first to speak, in a much more subdued manner than usual, "So our parents, and Punzie's were friends with Alex's parents back in college?"

Elsa nodded in response and Rapunzel spoke, "Its an unbelievable coincidence."

Alex responded, "That's for damn sure."

Anna continued, smiling and attempting to lighten the mood, "We all definitely have to head to the diner together sometime. Sounds like a great place and I'd love to get some embarrassing stories about our parents."

This made the group laugh and succeeded in lightening the mood. The conversation turned light once more, after some time the group began to throw some teasing comments, all in good nature, towards Elsa and Alex.

Konrad, laughing from the conversation, through in a job towards himself, "Guess this means that I really need to start trying to find a boyfriend, otherwise I will constantly be the extra wheel with you all. I figured that with Alex moving in and Elsa swearing off boys I would be in the clear, and yet here they are conspiring against me."

This made the group fall into laughter again, whether or not it was actually a good joke or the wine no one was sure. Eugene's next question though certainly sobered Alex's mind, "So Alex how does it feel to be dating a billionaire?"

Alex wasn't sure he heard properly and then he knew he had as he looked around the room. Anna and Rapunzel shared a nervous glance, Kristoff's eyebrows hit his forehead, Konrad groaned as his face was in his hand, and Elsa looked very uncomfortable. The atmosphere in the room was enough to make Eugene realize that he had made a mistake and yet that didn't stop him from making another, for if Eugene was good at one thing it was putting his foot in his mouth, "Wait you didn't know?"

He looked over at Kristoff, now noticing his shocked expression, "Kristoff! How could _you_ not know?!"

Elsa groaned and sat up, "Eugene how did you even find out? I thought only Konrad knew."

Now it was Eugene's turn to look surprised, "Wait Sven knew?! Never mind, doesn't matter right now, as to how I found out, when Rapunzel and I started dating she told me that her family was wealthy, but I knew her grandparents weren't, so I knew that her parents had to be self made. From there I connected the dots of her dad working for your dad and made a few assumptions. Contrary to popular belief I am smart when I want to be."

Elsa just shook her head as Anna spoke, "Picked a great time to be smart Flynn."

Eugene was rubbing the back of his head as he sheepishly spoke, "Sorry guys I had no idea that it was this big of a secret. I just thought it was something we never mentioned. But, hey on the bright side Elsa, at least you know he isn't dating you for money."

Elsa's head snapped up, Alex groaned as she spoke, "What are you talking about now?"

Everyone was on bated breath waiting for whatever great explanation Eugene had for this one, "Well…ummm…you see…"

Rapunzel finally took mercy on her boyfriend, before he could make things worse, "Come on dearest, let's go to your room before you manage to say anything else you aren't supposed to."

She stood up grabbing his hand and pulled him towards his room. Konrad chose the moment to also stand, "Well I will leave you four to it then."

 _Elsa's POV_

He quickly made it out of the room, leaving Elsa, Anna, Kristoff, and Alex behind. Elsa and Anna shared a looked, Elsa the first to talk, directing her speech at her sister, "So do we divide and conquer or strength in numbers?"

"Might as well do it together, like grandma says with a band aid, quick and painless."

Elsa smiled at her sister and her ability to always lighten the mood. She looked to Kristoff and then Alex to gauge where they were with it all so far. She figured a brief explanation was best, in order to just get it out, then if the boys had questions they could tackle them as they came. She dove right in, telling the story of her father starting his company right out of college. A few years down the road his company merged with Rapunzel's father's company, and though Gerald has a lesser title, he truly had the same stake and position in the company as Elsa's father. She went on to briefly speak to the company's success and how in turn it had made each family very wealthy, making them some of the wealthiest families in the world. She explained to them that Konrad's father had know her mother while at school and had slipped something about it all when Konrad first mentioned he was friends with Elsa. Kristoff and Alex handled the information as well as expected. It was certainly a lot to take in.

 _Apparently today is all about learning new things about people in are life,_ Elsa thought to herself sardonically. "So that's about it. Do you guys have any questions?"

Kristoff shook his head; Elsa could see he was trying to process this all, she knew that his family was not very well off and that money had always been a struggle for him. Alex did the same, but then began to speak, "Well I guess now it's my turn to share."

The other three looked at him as he said this, Elsa being the first to talk, putting a reassuring hand on his leg, "You don't have to if you aren't ready. We understand."

Anna also spoke, "And you certainly don't have to tell it all to Kris and I, we can give you two space."

She gave a meaningful look to Kristoff, but Alex stopped them putting a hand up before he started to speak, "No I don't mind, you all will find out eventually and it would see the cat is already out of the bag. I would rather you hear it from me."

They all smiled at this, none of them truly upset with Eugene, more just taken surprise by his revelations. Alex continued, "So apparently our dads had a knack for starting businesses, my dad also started one after college, it was a technology consulting firm. When he passed it was doing well. His will had a provision that should something happen to it, it would be absorbed by a business partner's company until I came of the age and experience to run it. The whole ownership of the company has always been mine, but I did not find out until after my grandmother's passing. I couldn't tell you how much but it would seem I have a lot more than I ever would have expected."

The other three looked surprised at this, not expecting his revelation. They sat in silence for awhile as they all thought on everything they had learned today. Kristoff was the first to rise, "Anna, why don't we give them some space? We can go watch a movie in my room."

Anna smiled and nodded, "Sounds great Kris, I'll meet you in there, kay?"

Kristoff nodded and began the short trek to his room and Anna walked right in front of Alex, as she came closer she had a sweet smile on her face, but as soon as she was face to face with him she became deadly serious, "You hurt her, I kill you. Simple. Understood?"

Alex nodded and spoke, "I wouldn't expect anything less of you."

They both smiled as Anna stepped towards Elsa giving her a hug, before she too made her way to Kristoff's room. As she walked away Elsa leaned into Alex's shoulder, at which point we raised his arm putting it around her, letting her in closer. Alex looked down at her, "A movie sounds like a pretty good idea, want to head to my room and find one to watch?"

Elsa smiled as she cuddled into him, "Sounds perfect."

The two stood up and walked quickly to Alex's room. The laid in his bed, with Alex's arm around Elsa as she snuggled in close to him. They picked out a movie on Netflix and began watching, though not too intently, they passed the time talking, getting to know one another better.

Eventually the earlier discussion resurfaced, Elsa nervous to broach the topic, but knew that it had to be done, "About earlier, I'm sorry that it wasn't me who told you. I suppose that is one of those things that should have come from me."

With his arm around her shoulders, Alex gave Elsa a reassuring squeeze, "Elsa don't worry about it. We have known each other for two days, I don't expect to know everything about you. That will come in time, hell we could be together for 50 years and still not know every little thing about each other."

Elsa had a small smile, feeling reassured, "That's true, thank you for that."

Alex returned her smile with his signature grin, "Anytime. We have all the time in the world in front of us to get to know each other better. No need to rush unnecessarily."

Elsa nodded, they returned attention to their movie, not long after, another question from earlier resurfaced in her mind, "You said that when your parents passed, your dad's company went to one of his business partners didn't you?"

Alex had been concentrating on the movie, and it seemed he didn't fully get what she was asking at first, "Hmm?" after a moment it clicked, "Yeah, that's at least what my grandma said in her letter"

"I was just wondering who it was, because maybe my dad or even Rapunzel's dad might now know who they are, if they were all friends in college it wouldn't be too much of a stretch to think that they could know the person that has been watching over the company for you."

Alex, more deeply concentrating on the conversation at hand now, nodded, "That's true. I'll have to dig out the letter and take a look at that part. I haven't yet paid it much attention with all that has been going over the last few months."

He made to get up, but Elsa stopped him, "You don't need to now. I'm comfortable and it can wait."

Alex smiled and nodded, acquiescing. They continued to watch their movie and before it ended they had both fallen asleep with smiles on their face and a newfound warmth in their hearts. In the following days the pair continued to spend a great deal of time together. They ran most mornings, often just enjoying each other's company without the need for conversation.

Elsa found that though she felt no rush, she certainly was getting to know more about Alex as the days went on. The more she learned the more she liked. Just like any other person, including herself, he had his quirks and idiosyncrasies, but that made him human and she was finding them truly endearing.

They also spent a great deal of time with their group of friends, both together and separate. Konrad was ecstatic to finally find someone in Alex, who in his words, "Can actually keep up with me," at the gym. Elsa continued to game with the guys, at an increasing rate, and was becoming surprisingly good. She found that it acted as a great stress relief for her.

This was how Elsa, Alex, and their friends spent the last few weeks before their semester began. None of them could imagine any better way to spend the time.

 _ **(A/N: As always thanks for stopping by. After this chapter we will begin skipping in time more frequently. The first arc of this story will go through Elsa and Alex's graduation, so about nine or ten more chapters in arc one. I have four to five arcs planned after this first one. Though time may change that. As always please review and let me know what you think.)**_


	5. September Pt 1

_(A/N Here is the next chapter y'all. From this point the story will move a lot more quickly. This chapter is much shorter than the others, I am in the midst of finals week and so super busy. I still wanted to make sure to get something up though. Hope y'all enjoy!)_

 _Alex's POV_

The rest of August passed quickly for Alex and his new friends. Before they knew it, September, meaning the beginning of the semester, was upon them. Alex was nervous, as it was a new school, but felt comfort in knowing his new friends would help him when he needed it.

Alex had registered for classes before he had moved from Oregon. He found out that he had a business seminar for seniors with Elsa, Eugene, Kristoff, and Konrad. Coming from a different university, there were some requirements that Alex hadn't met so he also found himself in an advanced accounting course with Anna. Wrapping up his semester Alex was also in a finance course with Kristoff, and a marketing course with Eugene and Konrad. Alex was surprised, happily so, to find he had at least one friend in each of his classes this semester. It would certainly make for an easy transition into a new school.

After a few weeks of hanging out with the group and not doing much of anything productive, waking up for class the first Monday morning in September was not the easiest task in the world. On Mondays and Wednesdays Alex had his marketing, finance, and accounting classes. Leaving his seminar class for Tuesdays and Thursdays. He was ecstatic to have no class on Fridays.

As his alarm went off Alex contemplated ignoring it, but in the end he got up and shut it off. He made his way to the bathroom to brush his teeth and take a quick shower. After washing up he threw on a pair of jeans and t-shirt. He figured that for the first few days he should make some kind of an effort to look nice for his classes, as he would be meeting his professors and classmates for the first time. After getting dressed and packing his bag for the day, Alex made his way to the kitchen. He found his roommates sitting around the table eating breakfast.

Alex laughed at the sight of Eugene seemingly sleeping while holding a spoonful of cereal above his bowl, "Looks like someone stayed up too late last night."

Eugene cracked his eyes open, "Hardly, I just am not used to getting up at an ungodly hour such as this."

Konrad snorted at this, "Flynn, it is eight thirty in the morning. It is not that early."

"Considering that I spent the last four weeks not waking up until ten or eleven, this is way too early for me."

The guys all laughed at this point knowing what he was saying was true. If not necessary, Eugene would never get up earlier than he had to. After breakfast Alex grabbed his bag and walked out the door with Eugene and Konrad making their way to the first class of the day.

The first few weeks of class went well for Alex and his friends. Alex was able to make a quick and easy transition into his classes and his new school. Though they had been busy with the start of the semester, Elsa and Alex made sure to spend one on one time together. Often that was studying, but they also made sure to relax, whether it be running, playing video games, or hanging out with their friends.

It was during one of these times that Elsa once again surprised Alex. They were sitting on his bed, Elsa in front of Alex with his arms around her, as she was playing his PlayStation with the other guys. She pulled the headset off and muted the mic, while she continued to play, "Hey babe, wanna help me with something?"

Alex responded, as he watched her and Konrad continue to pull away in the basketball game they were playing, "Absolutely Els, what's up?"

"So as much as I love playing while in your arms, I was thinking its about time that I get up own set up so we can actually play together. Thought that maybe you could help me go buy it all, still not sure what exactly I am looking for."

Alex hugged her from behind as he spoke, "I'd be happy to help. That's a great idea. When were you thinking of going?"

Elsa, having just finished the game, turned around, "Maybe this weekend? I don't have too much work to do."

"Sounds good to me," Alex smiled as he leaned in to kiss Elsa and soon all thoughts of videogames and school work forgotten. The rest of the week passed quickly and on Saturday the couple found themselves at the local electronic store, walking through the TV section.

Alex was carrying the PlayStation box, the headset box, and the games they had picked out as Elsa was looking at the different TVs the store offered. "What are you looking for when it comes to the TV?"

Elsa continued to look as she answered, "Well something not too big, but not too small. One that isn't crazy expensive, but also not one that is really cheap, I want it to last for some time. Make sense?"

Alex couldn't help but chuckle, "Okay goldilocks, I am sure we can find the perfect one."

Alex could see Elsa roll her eyes as she continued to look. In the end they found one that met all of her criteria. They brought everything up to the counter and Elsa paid for her purchases. Her excitement was palpable, "Its not often I treat myself like this, Anna is usually the big shopper in the family, but every now and again its nice."

Alex nodded, he knew what she meant. Ever since he had found out he had a small fortune at his disposal, he had certainly felt much less stressed about money, but still lived much as he had before. "So I know you're excited but I was thinking as long as we are just down the street that we would go see Cornelius and grab some lunch."

Alex grabbed the bags off the counter as Elsa grabbed her receipt, "That's a great idea. I am feeling hungry and its been a week or so since we saw him."

Ever since the first time they had gone to C's Diner, the couple and by extension their friends, had begun to frequent the establishment. They always debated whether it was for the great food or the stories Cornelius always had about their parents. Alex and Elsa, like his parents, had fallen into their usual order, and it was with that food in front of them, that they were talking about the boys' recreational basketball team.

Elsa spoke as Alex took a bit of his burger, "So you guys sure have been practicing a lot."

Alex nodded and swallowed, "Yeah its been really fun. It's the first time in a long time that I have played solely for the enjoyment of the game. Out first game is next Friday, think you will be able to make it?"

Elsa followed a few fries with a large gulp of their shared milkshake, the gulp being arguably more whipped cream than anything, "I wouldn't miss it for the world. It'll be great being able to see you play with the guys. I went and watched them a few times last year and they were good, but the guy who's place you have taken was a real ass, so it'll be nice not having to watch him anymore."

Alex had overheard the guys talking about this mysterious Hans, but he had never gotten much more than something bad had happened last spring, "You mean their old roommate right? That guy that was dating Anna?"

Alex could swear he saw rage flash through Elsa's eyes, "Yeah that asshole. If I ever see him again it will be too soon."

Alex didn't want to sour the mood anymore so he switched the topic, asking her how her classes were going. They continued to eat, eventually being joined at their table by Cornelius as usual. By the time they had paid and left, Elsa was back in her happy mood. The couple made the quick drive back to the apartments, where Alex set up Elsa's new TV and PlayStation for her.

The next week passed rather quickly, Elsa had been right in saying that playing games with her would be much more fun. Alex had always enjoyed cuddling with her as she had played, but being able to play with her had turned out to be just as fun. Something about her kicking Eugene's ass in any game they played always brought a smile to Alex's face.

Over the last few weeks Alex and the guys had been preparing for their first game in the recreational basketball league they played in. The league was a local one, that had teams over varying ages and abilities, from the few surrounding towns. The league had a three on three, with one substitute, structure. Though it was a recreational league, it usually got very competitive. Starting this week, they would play one game a week through the end of the semester. The league would start back up again after the start of the spring semester.

After practicing for a few weeks, the boys had found that they not only were good on their own, but they had pretty great chemistry. They other guys also found out quickly that Alex had been lying when he said he was alright. He was phenomenal on the basketball court. Konrad, Kristoff, and Eugene were very excited at their chances this year in the league.

Before they knew it, their first game was upon them. The boys were all excited, but also a bit nervous, as one would be before the first game of the season. They had, courtesy of Alex, gotten matching uniforms and shoes. Alex wore the number 18, Kristoff 12, Eugene 24, and Konrad 7.

 _Elsa's POV_

"Elsa! Hurry up or we are going to be late for the boys' game!" Anna yelled at her sister from the living room. Elsa couldn't help but roll her eyes at her sister, she knew they wouldn't be late, the game wasn't for another two hours. Nevertheless, she got up from her bed, putting down the book she was reading.

She walked into her closet to figure out what to wear. In quick order she decided on a pair of dark wash skinny jeans, cuffed above her ankles, a pair of white converse, and white V-neck, and a lavender zip up, North Face hoodie.

After getting dressed she made her way to the living room where naturally Rapunzel was waiting and Anna was no where to be found. As Elsa walked in Rapunzel looked up and spoke, "She is changing for the fifth time. You would think this was her first date with Kris all over again."

Elsa chuckled, all her life Anna had been the one to make them late. She always was the last one ready to go. Elsa sat next to Rapunzel and they waited another fifteen minutes, and two outfit changes for Anna to be ready to go. They finally drug her out the door and down to Elsa's car. They certainly weren't going to be late, but they did want to make sure to get good seats for the boys' first game.

The girls made quick time to the recreation center, where the boys were playing. Elsa swiftly parked her car, locked the doors, and followed Anna and Rapunzel into the center.

Anna was bouncing with excitement as always, "I can't wait to see them play! Especially Kristoff, he is going to be amazing. Not that the others aren't, but you know I have to be biased towards Kris. I wonder who they will be playing. Do you think there will be snacks here? Do you think the boys will want to go for food after? Kris is always _sooooo_ hungry after practice."

Elsa couldn't help but smile at her sister's ramblings. Both her and Rapunzel knew after all these years to just be silent and nod where appropriate. They made their way inside, following the small crowd that was streaming in the doors. Upon their entrance they found that they could indeed get snacks, which Anna was all over.

One the girls had some snacks and drinks, Anna having far too much sugar by Elsa's judgment, they began to once again follow the crowd into the gym. Out of the corner of her eye, Elsa noticed a group of guys wearing basketball gear, she turned to see if it was the guys, but before she could, one bumped into her, hard, causing her to drop her unopened bag of licorice. She reached down to grab her food, as she stood up she saw that Rapunzel and Anna had turned around, both with a hard, angry look in their eyes.

Elsa turned around, any confusion she had at the girls' reactions disappeared immediately as she saw who had run into her.

 _Alex's POV_

The boys had gotten to the rec center well before most anyone. They had wanted to be able to stretch and warm up in relative solitude. They still did not know much about who they were playing. The schedule only noted locations, times, and team numbers for games throughout the season.

As the guys began to warm up, the gym slowly started to fill with spectators. Alex was surprised at the turn out for a local rec league. When it was almost game time, the other team noticeably absent, the stands had almost filled on both sides of the basketball court. Minutes before the game was to begin, Eugene, the team leader, had the four guys huddle up.

"Alright boys, we have practiced hard over the last few weeks. We are good and have great chemistry. If we play our game, do what we practiced, and leave it all out there we will for sure win this."

Eugene's impromptu speech achieved its goal, the team pumped as they broke the huddle. When they all turned around, they noticed the other team had arrived and was waiting at center court. Alex noticed that all three of his friends immediately stiffened at something as they turned.

Before he could figure out what was going on Kristoff had took off towards center court, making a bee line for one of the other players. Said player was shorter than Alex, had dark auburn hair, with long sideburns. He also seemed to sporting a fresh black eye, though Alex wasn't sure if it was a trick of the light or not. If it was indeed a bruise, it was very fresh.

Konrad and Eugene seemed to know more about what was happening as a fraction of a second after Kristoff moved they did too. Konrad caught up to Kristoff and held him back, pulling him to the bench on the side of the court. Eugene went the opposite direction, towards the other team, though much more calmly than Kristoff had begun a moment ago. Though calmer than Kristoff, Eugene certainly wasn't entirely calm by any measure. Alex could see that he and the auburn haired man were having some harsh words. Alex was torn as to whether he should back up Eugene or see is Kristoff was alright.

In the end he figured that Konrad had Kristoff under control, and so he went to see if Eugene needed his help in dealing with whatever the hell was going on. As he made his way to center court, Alex looked over and saw that Elsa, Anna, and Rapunzel had surrounded Kristoff and were helping Konrad calm him down. By the time Alex was getting close to Eugene, he had turned away from the opposing team, and was walking towards Alex.

Alex spoke as he got close, "Everything alright?"

Eugene nodded, "Yeah it should be. That guy I was talking to was the infamous Hans. Now we have even more motivation to beat this team."

Alex still did not know what had transpired between Hans and the others, but if their reactions were any indication it surely wasn't anything good. The pair made their way to the bench to join the others.

 _Elsa's POV_

Elsa was still seething from their run in with Hans. It was the first time since the incident that she had seen him. Had Anna not beaten her to the punch, literally, she would have happily hit the bastard herself. Though she was incredibly angry with having to see Hans, she was more worried about how Anna was handling all of this.

After last spring Anna had gone through some serious depression. Elsa was feeling as if Anna was finally getting past it all. Especially now that she was Kristoff, Anna seemed to be back to her normal self. It seemed that as of now it was Anna who was actually comforting Kristoff, instead of the other way around, as Elsa had been expecting. Elsa could see that Kristoff was balling his fists and clenching his teeth. Anna had her arm around him and was whispering to him. After some time, he seemed to relax. Anna gave him a kiss on his cheek and waved for Elsa to follow her and Rapunzel to their seats. The girls made their way into the bleachers and took their seats. As they did so Elsa turned to her sister, "You doing okay?"

Anna smiled at her, a genuine one at that, "Yeah, it was good to see him in the end. Helped me realized that I am over it and over him. Also felt damn good to punch him. Now I just want to see Kris and the guys kick his ass on the court."

Elsa and Rapunzel laughed at Anna's response. Luckily for her, her wish was granted. The boys easily outplayed Hans and his teammates. While they had an easy time skill wise, Hans and his team were certainly playing dirty. Many elbows were thrown and other blatant fouls occurred throughout the entire game. When the final buzzer had sounded the boys of _3D_ had beaten Hans's team 64-18.

The girls stood and clapped with the rest of the crowd, it had been a blowout but the boys had put on a really great show. Elsa watched as they made their way to center court to shake hands with the other team. The three other boys on Hans's team were obviously mad about the bad loss, but they had enough decorum to shake hands with Eugene, Alex, Kristoff, and Konrad. Hans however, not surprisingly, stormed of the court and into the adjacent locker room.

Elsa, Anna, and Rapunzel made their way down towards the bench to congratulate the boys. As he came over Elsa walked towards Alex to give him a congratulatory hug and kiss. Once he was close enough, Elsa immediately thought better about the hug and only went in for a quick kiss as she saw how sweaty he was.

Alex grinned at her and waggled his eyebrows with his arms outstretched, "Ah come on babe you know you want to hug me!"

Elsa let out a squeal as Alex reached to hug her, she dashed behind Anna taking cover, "You will not be getting any kind of a hug until you take a shower!"

The whole group laughed at the couple's antics. After the boys packed up their stuff the whole group made their way to the parking lot, all being subjected to Kristoff and Eugene's complaints of starving and how they didn't think they would make it to the car.

 _(A/N I will be taking a break until after finals end next week. After that I hope to get a chapter up before Christmas. Then after the holidays, chapters should be more frequent again until school starts again at the end of January. Don't forget to review and let me know what y'all think.)_


End file.
